Love Condemned
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: On Hiatus. Blossom is with someone Townsville disapproves of. Butch and Buttercup have kid trouble, Boomer's battling past demons, Ron and Brick have competing nightclubs, and more. And what of this place called Quaintsville?
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Love

Love Condemned

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of Powerpuff Girls or any other characters from other cartoons. I only own the plot and any original characters that I create.

Chapter 1: A Strange Love

Blossom sat in a club watching the love of her life strip for money and the entertainment of others. She never approved of her love's job but her love told her that if she were truly in love, then the job wouldn't matter. And Blossom had to admit although she hated her love's job, she loved her love so much more. Her family disapproved of it and many in her home city Townsville detested the relationship. Overly moral and set in prehistoric ways in her personal opinion, they saw her love as an abomination and immoral.

But she refused to let it stop her. She loved the graceful stripper who did magic on the pole that had everyone present mesmerized and willing to almost if not totally empty their pockets.

Her lover made good money, great money even. The job at this seedy club allowed her to buy a home in a nice neighbourhood. Her love lived in a recently constructed city named Quaintsville. It was just a few miles from Citysville, which was where her love worked in a seedy yet popular club called 'The Baker'. The name of the club was also the nickname of the owner who said "his club had the best and often freshest goods in the city."

The owner was Ron Stoppable and his past remained a big mystery. He was supposedly practically thirty if not a little over. A man of 5ft and 7 inches in height who could have a kind voice at times but at other times (especially the bad times) his voice could be harsher than a desert, colder than Artic ice. He knew that he had a volatile business, which many wanted to fail. But Ron didn't plan to fail. In fact the club was for the most part his everything. And it would take a lot more than some jealous bastards and haters to close him down. A lot more.

An hour later Blossom got up and headed towards the dressing room. She ignored the hissing, jeers and stares from those who recognized her as one of the PPGs, heroines and protectors of Townsville. The bouncer by the dressing room let her pass since she had gotten permission from 'The Baker' personally to see her love after a completed work shift. Blossom walked until she came to the blue dressing door. She knocked and waited.

The door opened to reveal a brown haired stripper in sparkly red underwear wearing an open purple robe over it. The brown eyes of the stripper looked over Blossom several times as a grin formed. The stripper then slowly closed the door. Blossom was used to the teasing by now. But she still hated it.

Minutes later the door opened. Blossom smiled.

"Hey there," Blossom said with a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," Blossom responded and soon they both burst out laughing, "seriously Dee Dee," she said, "I only come here to see you," she said softly.

"And I appreciate it," Dee Dee responded and kissed Blossom lovingly on the cheek, "let's go to my place," she suggested.

"Well my apartment…." Blossom started to say.

"Is in Townsville," Dee Dee said as if she suddenly had a bad taste in her mouth, "you're twenty-one Blossom, live a little," she said and started to head for the exit.

"Okay," Blossom agreed and followed, "but I'm not going back until Wednesday afternoon," she added.

"But it's Tuesday morning," Dee Dee pointed out and turned to look at Blossom with a part of puzzled blue eyes.

"Yeah but Buttercup's returning Tuesday evening from France and I can guarantee you that she's ready to bother me about trying to date men again," Blossom told her.

"Why can't she and the rest of your family let it be?" Dee Dee demanded angrily as she headed out of the club and towards her car, "you'd never have that problem in Quaintsville," she told Blossom.

"You know I have to protect Townsville," Blossom reminded her.

"But you have your special vibrating cell phone," Dee Dee countered, "and if you've forgotten, you can fly."

"Not in places like Citysville," Blossom muttered as they reached Dee Dee's ray Toyota.

"But you can in Quaintsville," Dee Dee pressed.

"Please Dee Dee don't, " Blossom said as Dee Dee opened the car then leaned over the open Blossom's side, "thanks," she said and got in.

"You'll realize that my suggestion is the most sensible solution sooner or later," Dee Dee told her crossly after they closed the car doors.

"Dee Dee I don't want to move," Blossom said angrily, "Townsville is my home."

"Well at some point your 'home' is going to give you an ultimatum," Dee Dee said as she started the car and backed out of the parking space, "it's unavoidable with someone of your popularity," she added as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Well I believe that my city will accept me for who I am and who I am with," Blossom said confidently.

"Well I hope so," Dee Dee said despite not believing that would happen for a second.

Secretly Blossom who was silently sitting beside her, didn't believe so either.

Chapter Completed

**Yes Dee Dee is the Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory and Ron Stoppable is from Kim Possible. Very unusual huh? Well I'm not even done yet but please remember to read and review. I'll update soon. And I'm also not repeating the disclaimer. I think once is enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

Love Condemned

Chapter 2: Confrontations 

(Wednesday afternoon in Townsville)

Blossom landed in front of her apartment complex and headed for her apartment. When she exited out of the elevator on the eighth floor she froze. Standing there with dark looks on their faces were her sisters and fellow Powerpuff Girls Bubbles and Buttercup.

"Been away long?" Bubbles asked coldly as she glared at Blossom, "I had to do all the hero work by myself except for the rare help from other heroes like we've always gotten over the past five years," she told him.

"I'm sorry," Blossom apologized knowing that Bubbles being furious was a very bad sign.

"Where were you?" Buttercup asked simply.

Blossom could barely keep herself from flying off. Buttercup being calm at a time like this was never a good sign.

"I'm sorry I didn't inform you guys that I wouldn't be back until Wednesday, alright," Blossom said loudly.

"Don't go getting loud on us missy," Buttercup spat angrily, "we know where we were."

"And who you were with," Bubbles said softly but with great disapproval, "why can't you just date guys again Blossom?" she asked pleadingly.

"Because I don't want to," Blossom insisted, "this is who I am now," she told them, "you have to accept that."

"We don't have to accept anything," Buttercup said angrily, "you decided to go gay and embarrass your family and our city!" she shouted.

"Maybe she should quit being a superhero and leave your tiny minded town," Dee Dee said suddenly as she appeared from the top of the stairs, "it's great what walking can do for you," she declared, "helps get your blood pumping, clears your mind."

Don't talk to us about clear minds," Buttercup snapped, "you being on the pole is bad enough," she told Dee Dee.

I'm not doing anything illegal," Dee Dee said darkly.

"Or moral," Bubbles muttered and Dee Dee glared at her, "well you're not!"

"Leave her alone," Bubbles ordered, "both of you," she added.

"Why?" Buttercup asked as she looked over Dee Dee who was wearing a white floral dress with pink sandals, and a pink handbag on her shoulder along with a wide brimmed pink hat on her head, "just because she dresses like a Miss Innocent now doesn't make her so twenty-four seven," she said.

"At least people can tell I'm a woman," Dee Dee threw at her recalling the situation when Buttercup snuck into 'The Baker' to find out her job and the bouncer called her a young man causing Buttercup to get upset and blow her cover.

"Want a piece of me Princess?" Buttercup challenged.

"Sanitation workers deal with your kind, not me," Dee Dee responded.

"At least they do a moral job," Bubbles chimed in.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want pick up people's trash," Dee Dee said.

"You behave like trash at that club of Ron's already," Buttercup countered.

"Stop it!" Blossom suddenly exploded, "I don't want this!"

"Say the word and I'll throw this outside," Buttercup said looking menacingly at Dee Dee who looked like if she could she'd break Buttercup in half if she even touched her.

"You know what I'm talking about Buttercup," Blossom said, "I don't want this situation," she told everyone else.

"Why don't you make a sacrifice that would better both you and us?" Bubbles suggested.

"I'm not dumping Dee Dee," Blossom said immediately.

"Why?" Buttercup demanded, "she's not that great,"

"Greater than you," Dee Dee countered.

"Excuse me," Buttercup demanded incredulously.

"The bathroom's that way," Dee Dee told her.

"Don't let me…." Buttercup started to threaten.

"I suggest that you two date other people for a week!" Bubbles shouted interrupting Buttercup.

"What?" Buttercup asked in surprise.

"You're not suggesting that I go jump in a lake?" Dee Dee asked totally dumbfounded.

"I'd suggest that after throwing some sharks in there," Buttercup muttered.

"That's it!" Blossom shouted, "Dee Dee, I'll call you later," she said, "sorry but I need some alone time," she apologized before Dee Dee could protest, "you two get out of my personal life before I give you a permanent boot out of my life!" she turned to her sisters and shouted.

"Out of…."Buttercup started to rage but Bubbles placed a hand over Buttercup's mouth and struggled to keep Buttercup from breaking from her other hand which grasped Buttercup's waist.

"Okay Blossom," Bubbles conceded, "we'll try our very best not to invade your private life," she told her sister.

"I love you Bubbles," Blossom said and smiled, "and our sister Buttercup who tries my patience," she said looking at Buttercup, "please don't give me a reason to leave you guys and Townsville," she said in a cracked voice.

"I'll call you later Dee Dee," Blossom said, "remember that I love you My Darling Ballerina," she said lovingly and blew Dee Dee a kiss, "goodbye all of you," she said and sped off.

"That was fast," Bubbles said.

"Bye," Dee Dee responded and waved after Blossom, "I guess I'll just go," she said sadly and turned to leave.

"My offer's still open," Bubbles told her.

"No thanks," Dee Dee said frankly, "Goodbye Blossom's sisters," she said and took quick long strides to the nearest elevator.

"She reached that elevator pretty fast," Buttercup said after Bubbles let her go, "why cover my mouth like that?" she demanded turning her anger on Bubbles.

"Because we'd look like complete jerks with the way you were behaving," Bubbles told her, "didn't you notice the frightened look in their eyes after I my dating suggestion?" she asked excitedly.

"It kind of surprised me that you'd make such a suggestion," Buttercup admitted.

" It means that they've got a small smidge of doubt in their heads," Bubbles explained, "and if not, prepare to have Dee Dee as a permanent fixture in our lives," she said simply knowing that it would rile Buttercup.

"No way!" Buttercup shouted, "that girl's going down!" she declared.

"Well if you follow my plan that can happen," Bubbles said to Buttercup.

"What plan?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"Come here," Bubbles instructed and whispered something in Buttercup's ear.

"Are you kidding, in a week?" Buttercup demanded, "it's a great plan, why wait a week?"

"Because it gives Blossom time to clear her thoughts and her anger," Bubbles told Buttercup, "we'll just keep pushing until she cracks."

"What if she doesn't crack?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't worry," Bubbles said deviously, "I also have a back up plan for Dee Dee," she added and Buttercup grinned.

----------

(Meanwhile at a Club called Fiery Desire)

Brick glared at the letter he had in his hand. Another of his girl's quit. But worse was the signature underneath hers at the bottom of the letter. It was Dee Dee's and she was one of 'The Baker's' top strippers.

"Well that doesn't scare me," Brick whispered harshly, "I will get Robyn Shynder back at my club stripping and whoring," he declared, "by any means necessary," he ended darkly.

----------

(Following day 4pm in Quaintsville)

Robyn sipped her cup of tea as Dee Dee sat across from her downing cake, ice cream, sodas, candy and other fattening and or sugary things. Today was the second Thursday in a new month and every two months Dee Dee got a Thursday off plus she rarely stripped at all on Sundays all year round. During the day by latest 9 a.m. Dee Dee was up and ready to go do whatever she planned for the day. Dee Dee had trained her body to be able to operate efficiently on just four hours of sleep and usually slept between six to seven hours on some Sundays and even five hours on a rare weekday.

Dee Dee did varying things with her spare time including volunteer work, jobs around Quaintsville that she sometimes got paid for, leisure activities, and she did some filing at 'The Baker' on Tuesday afternoons. Dee Dee kept her days full of activity both because she was hyperactive and also to ensure her rent got paid as well as her keeping on good terms with the management for Quaintsville. Everyone who was approved to live in Quaintsville after intensive (and intrusive) interviews and several physicals, had to sign five contracts. Each contract had its purpose. But the most important contract was the one with the 'Removable Clause'. This clause not only emphasized the fact that all houses except those owned by management and select others were never owned, always rented. But it also stipulated that for any reason or cause, you could be removed.

If the cause isn't one that breaks the payment or temporary placement part of the compensation section of afore mentioned contract, then you'd be compensated for being removed either by being paid money that equalled to months rent or placed in an alternate residence for a temporary amount of time that could be as short as a week and no longer than three months (in rare cases a tiny few got both forms of compensation). Those who got only money had to go and fend for themselves which was never easy because they not only had to find a new home, but find one quickly so they'd have a place to store their belongings since Quaintsville offered no assistance with that. And storage in the nearest city Citysville was expensive and it was hard for anyone from Quaintsville to get storage in Townsville since both cities were bitter enemies. And many of the other nearby cities or towns had limited or available storage space at all. However if you violated that section of the contract, unless you were someone in certain standings with the management, you were immediately removed from Quaintsville without any compensation and had to fend for yourself.

Therefore Dee Dee did all she could to keep in the management's good graces. It was bad enough that two months ago Buttercup came over in a rage to try and force her to break up with Blossom. Dee Dee ended up with a black warning, which meant for many immediate removal. But due to her exemplary behaviour and willingness to work and help make and keep Quaintsville a better place. She wasn't removed. But that was after a lot of begging and pleading, Blossom coming in to vouch and prove that the perpetrator Buttercup was her sister (Blossom received a half month ban while Buttercup got a permanent ban) as well as to plead on Dee Dee's behalf, Professor Utonium writing an apology letter to keep Buttercup from being arrested when Quaintsville police had announced that she had a twenty-four hour limit to come to jail quietly as well as requested them to not take away Dee Dee's only home, Buttercup standing at the border outside Quaintsville listening and accepting the lifetime ban with Bubbles and Professor Utonium as witnesses for her side and guarantors (which meant if Buttercup broke the ban and fled, they'd be placed in prison), and Dee Dee agreeing to do even more to help the city which now included scrubbing floors and windows as well as doing pedicures for men and women with smelly, fungal, or otherwise distasteful feet. All of which were done without her getting paid.

Quaintsville was very strict. But it had many perks. Including behaviour points at the end of the month which got you vouchers to buy items at Quaintsville stores and rarely cash; if you behaved exemplary enough. Dee Dee never got cash, but she made the best of the vouchers which were all good for up to five years maximum, three months to year minimum (depending on the voucher or business place where you'd use the voucher). Also no one could criticize you on relationship choice, religious choice or any other choice unless it was against Quaintsville rules. Choices that included decorating Quaintsville houses on the outside in ways that violated Quaintsville laws. Quaintsville houses were not allowed to be decorated on the outside except with the required Christmas lighting (at Christmas time of course) and lawn ornaments or other approved ornaments for holidays or events that Quaintsville approved the use of decorations for (and all decorations had to be removable and the outside of the houses couldn't be painted or decorated in anyway that would involve changing the look and shape of the house. Only approved lights, banners and certain other removable decorations were allowed). All outside of Quaintsville houses were to remain unchanged, disobeying such a rule could result in you getting arrested and kicked out of the house. And you were automatically fined. But they allowed you to do as you pleased with the inside of the house as long as you didn't change the house's structure. So if you had a single bedroom house, you couldn't add on another bedroom or knock down a room to make it larger or smaller. You could paint it and put in whatever you desired so there wasn't a lot of restrictions for indoor decorating and maintenance.

Quaintsville was very strict yes, but it gave persons like Dee Dee a chance to live in a more prejudice free environment than she'd live elsewhere, especially places like Townsville. After all she had two strikes against her. She was gay and a stripper. In Townsville she had three strikes against her because she was not only known there as a lesbian and a stripper, but also was going out with their beloved Blossom, which they hated.

Dee Dee," Robyn said suddenly and Dee Dee stopped gorging herself to look at her, "thank you," she said humbly.

Dee Dee swallowed what was still in her mouth. Then wiped off her mouth and hands with a small towel. After that she spoke.

"I'm just grateful that Quaintsville's management allowed you to live here with me," Dee Dee said avoiding saying 'for the time being' which had caused Robyn to breakdown in tears because she thought that Dee Dee was going to kick her out.

Robyn only nodded then slowly started to eat her lasagna.

Dee Dee watched Robyn carefully. It upset her so much what Brick did to Robyn. Plus other experiences in Robyn's past made Dee Dee understand why Robyn was often so nervous and sometimes had complete nervous breakdowns.

Anytime Blossom came over during the past two weeks, Dee Dee was immediately informed by a phone call (all visitors to Quaintsville had to sign their name in a special book, go through security and then get approved before they were allowed to go inside Quaintsville itself. Therefore management could easily find out who tried to enter Quaintsville. Townsville was one of the cities where if anyone from there visited Quaintsville the management was informed before the usual procedure for visitors was even started). When Blossom came Dee Dee informed Robyn who packed a few essentials and immediately left for an assigned house where she'd be kept and cared for until Blossom left.

Dee Dee often wondered why the management had warmed up to Robyn in such a short time. But she was just glad that she could actually get these tings done for Robyn.

Robyn never wanted to see anyone from Townsville. It had already been known in Townsville that just before her teen years she had become rather flamboyant and by her teen years she had become very promiscuous. She ran away from Townsville forever at age sixteen and never intended to return. She was known in Townsville by most as a tart and knew she'd be treated as such if she either or bucked into someone from Townsville. Therefore being confronted by someone from her old home scared the hell out of her. But she mainly hid from people like Blossom out of shame and fear. Shame because of how she had lived her life and fear because a part of her worries about Blossom being just like the others.

Dee Dee tried to tell Robyn a few times that Blossom was different but Robyn would hear none of it.

Robyn was a young adult now who stood 5ft 6 inches, had a petite form, slightly tanned Caucasian skin, and waist length hair that she had dyed from brown to black then back to brown after starting to live with Dee Dee and blue eyes which regularly changed colour thanks to her love of coloured contacts.

Robyn currently wore a tight fitting black tee with the England flag on it, beige cargo pants and brown leather flip flops .

Dee Dee wore a white T- Shirt, baby blue shorts, and was barefooted. She also had her blonde hair let out while Robyn kept her brown hair in a tidy ponytail.

Dee Dee decided to put away the rest of the uneaten food in front of her. Thinking about the past life of her new friend Robyn and of course that city Townsville had ruined her appetite.

Chapter Completed

**Sorry that I updated March 10 instead of 9th like I had told a reader I would. But I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll do my best to update during next week. Plus I have to start updating my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter or at least the story line. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Potential Complications

Love Condemned

Chapter 3: Potential Complications

(11pm at The Baker)

Ron watched as his strippers worked their wages on the pole and elsewhere. He was disappointed that tonight was Dee Dee's night off. She was one of his best strippers. But more so, she was his friend.

Suddenly his cell phone vibrated. With an annoyed mutter he went to his office and answered it.

"Hello," Ron said formally.

"I want my girl back," Brick responded immediately.

Ron knew what Brick meant. He was the only person who lived outside Quaintsville that she told about Robyn living with her. Now Brick knew. Personally Ron disliked Dee Dee's choice. But he understood it. At a past point in his life, he'd have done the same thing.

"She's safe and away from you," Ron responded.

"I will get her back," Brick said menacingly, "by any means necessary," he threatened.

"Oh yes," Ron said, "go and attack Blossom's girlfriend," he said simply, "put the final nail in your coffin," he concluded.

"I'm not scared of Blossom," Brick snapped, "and definitely not of that blonde bitch," he added.

"Oh and don't forget where she's residing," Ron pointed out, "Quaintsville has a way with dealing with anyone who attacks their residents," he told Brick, "especially well liked ones like Dee Dee."

"So what?" Brick demanded, "Robyn's one of my top girls."

"Doing a lot of illegal things no doubt," Ron said.

"Don't lecture me," Brick retorted.

"I'm not," Ron told him, "just stating facts."

"Well the fact is that I don't plan on losing Robyn," Brick stated.

"That isn't my problem," Ron said coldly.

"It will be," Brick told him and hung up.

"Ugly bug eyed little prick," Ron muttered angrily and flicked his cell phone shut.

* * *

(Saturday at 10 a.m.)

Bubbles flew back into her dormitory. She had just beaten Mojo Jojo with Blossom's assistance and now returned to where she currently resides. She was fortunately able to get a single room to herself since Professor Utonium was able to afford it as a result of her getting a scholarship that covered half of her University expenses. Bubbles wasn't as smart as Blossom who had graduated from High School at age thirteen and now had a Masters in Computers and worked as a free agent. Various companies hired her to help them with computer glitches, crashes and so on. She even got to go within the Pentagon a couple of times.

Bubbles on the other hand wanted to become a journalist. She was still rather shy. But her one-year internship that she got at Townsville Herald after graduating High School helped her to control it better. She was now in her second year of study and planned to have a big celebration at the Professor's house the moment that she graduated.

Bubbles sat on her bed and picked up the large textbook beside her and began to read.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Utonium Household)

"We totally kicked butt!" Buttercup and Butch cried in unison as they entered the Utonium family home after their victory over the villains Him and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

Buttercup was the only one who still lived at her father's home. She did it mostly because it was most convenient. She wasn't meant for higher education like Bubbles and Blossom. She even dropped out of school more than once between late Junior High and High School and the time in total was at least two and a half years (excluding just skipping a day or two and when she was out of school for genuine reasons) and ended up graduating from High School just a few months ago. And she barely graduated. She could tell that the Professor was disappointed that she didn't have the academic smarts of Blossom or even Bubbles. But he still treated her as an equal to them and that she was very grateful for that.

"Mummy!" a five-year old girl with her hair in brown pigtails shouted and ran to Buttercup.

"Meredith," Buttercup said happily and scooped her daughter up and into her arms, "where are your brothers?" she asked.

Meredith suddenly pouted. Buttercup simply laughed and kissed her. Meredith Mitchelson never liked not being the centre of attention when she wanted to be. Kind of like her Dad Mitch Mitchelson who unfortunately died after being hit by a car a year and a half after her birth.

"Mac Mitchel is upstairs playing with your punching bag and two of the triplets are asleep while Brack is with who he's always with," Meredith listed.

Butch shook his head. He and Buttercup had been married for almost six months now and he still didn't understand how any child of his was so interested in science. And Brack was only a one-year old. Bt he always found a way to be around the Professor while he was working in the lab. The other two triplets Junior and Barry were more like their parents. Plus they seemed attached by the hip at the rate that they never wanted to be a part. Unfortunately they both seemed to dislike their brother Brack and their parents had to keep them separated. This was done especially because the other two had often attacked Brack when he got too close.

"I'll never understand that boy," Butch muttered under his breath, "but how is my little angel?" he asked Meredith who giggled and blew him a kiss.

Professor Utonium exited his lab with Brack floating close behind.

"Oh you're back," Professor Utonium said brightly, "how was it?"

"Great," Buttercup declared happily.

"Well that's wonderful," Professor Utonium said, "I think Brack misses his mother," he added as Brack floated over to Buttercup.

"Hi darling," Buttercup said and took Brack into her arms.

"I'm going to check on the twins," Butch said suddenly.

"Me too!" Meredith shouted.

"Yes darling you go follow daddy," Buttercup said as she laughed and Butch and Meredith went off to check the twins.

"You don't know how glad I am that you and Butch decided to stay here with your family," Professor Utonium said softly as he watched Buttercup play with Brack.

"I'm just glad I have an excellent environment for me and my family," Buttercup said honestly, "it's great to know that we never imposed on you."

"You could never do that Buttercup," Professor Utonium told her, "you and your wonderful little family could never do that."

* * *

(7 p.m. at Club X in Quaintsville)

"Hello Boys," Berry Bledsoe said flirtatiously.

There was a lot of cheering for Berry Bledsoe. A 5ft 9 inches club singer who's voice sounded like a female with soulful singing talent, every show Berry did was a hit. Dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress and red shoes. Berry sat on the usual stool under a gentle baby blue light and sang. After the performance Berry giggled and stood up.

"I hope you really enjoyed yourselves," Berry said sweetly, blew a kiss and left the stage.

Berry went backstage to the 'dressing room', which Berry shared with nine others. Berry rubbed off the makeup, changed into a T-shirt, blue jeans pants and sneakers, and then grabbed a backpack and hurried out the back and started to walk home.

Berry lived in a different part of Quaintsville that was locked away from the rest of Quaintsville. It was a six-storey apartment complex. But it was more like a plain looking place with rooms as small as broom closets. If you were a huge fat practically four hundred pound person, you couldn't fit period. That's why most of the tenants weren't that fat. Each room had a cot, a tiny closet in the wall, and a window. That was it. And if you wanted anything else in the room it had to be something small like a tiny night table, a radio, or a small TV (if you could afford it) since rugs and lamps weren't allowed (plus nothing big would fit, the rooms are tiny). You also couldn't hang up pictures or decorate the room in any way or fashion. No pets were allowed and ALL the rooms were the same. So there weren't many rooms with more than one occupant. There was one bathroom on each floor. Except for the fourth floor which had six. So some from other floors used the fourth floor bathroom. It was made clear to them from the beginning that they were the lower class citizens of Quaintsville. All occupants of the complex had to work in Quaintsville. Until recently you could also work outside Quaintsville, but now that wasn't allowed. You either worked in Quaintsville alone or you didn't live at the apartment complex. The complex was called 'Quaint'. That was an understatement. Everyone who lived there had an I.D. that they had to show almost everywhere they went in Quaintsville. It gave those barely earning minimum wage like Berry a chance for some discounts at certain stores. But it was mostly embarrassing. People looked down on those who lived in 'Quaint'. They were the bottom feeders of Quaintsville. Quaint was like a clean slum. Not completely overrun by drugs, litter, violence and most of what typical slums were overrun with. But it was a slum all the same. And Quaints were treated as such. That's what almost everyone called them, Quaints. Which meant 'worthless poor citizens or residents' (according to the majority who use the term to tenants of Quaint). Some tried to pretty it up as a joke and claiming that it was just because of the name of the complex. But those who lived there knew the truth. They were at the bottom. Lower than those 'poor housed residents' of Citysville because they were too poor to afford any living quarters there. They weren't as threatened as regular Quaintsville citizens were with evictions. You practically had to do something illegal in America and get caught by outside law enforcement to get evicted. And in some cases you still were allowed to stay. Also, you didn't have to get heavily interviewed and other things to be allowed for consideration to live there. Where you were from didn't matter and few questions were asked about your background or life. Illegal immigrants and runaway minors lived in Quaint. Berry had met a twelve year old who prostituted herself as well as worked as a cleaner in the basement area of some of the supermarkets. Everyone who lived there did what was necessary to survive. Not everyone agreed with what happened at Quaint. But almost everyone there was desperate enough to stay there and too scared to tell authorities about Quaint when they left. Rumours flew but every illegal resident was rushed into hiding anytime outside cops and other law enforcement came to check the place out. The Quaint complex was completely white on the inside. But on the outside it was a red brick building. It had crab grass for a lawn with a cemented walkway up to the entrance. There was a nine-foot wall surrounding the complex and was the colour of cement. The top of the wall was completely covered in barbed wire and the black six-foot gate was the only entrance and exit beyond the wall and unto Quaint property. The wall gave the place the look of a prison or some form of madhouse. Many thought the wall and gate was made to keep Quaints in. But the Quaints, Quaintsville management and a few others knew it was to keep others out. Lots of things happened in Quaint and it was long decided to limit that could enter besides residents, employees and Quaintsville management. Quaint had been typecast by Quaintsville management as a place where those too poor for almost any form of housing got a chance to work and live a happy life. But in reality it was a place where you got treated like dirt because you lived there and had to try living normally out of a broom closet sized room, which didn't even have room for a kitchen. Some bought toaster ovens since microwaves weren't allowed either. The only microwaves were at the food area on the sixth floor. Almost everyone had their meals up there unless you were too poor to pay for it. And those too poor could work for the food. But it also added upon the work they had to do to be able to live at Quaint as well as pay for rent and other living expenses. Quaint wasn't a great place to live. But it was a place to live and many preferred to not live out in the streets (some even used to live on the streets).

Berry came to the gate and showed the guard the required Quaint residential I.D.

"Boomer Bledsoe," the guard said aloud and a light suddenly flashed in Boomer's face, "how was Club X?" he asked Boomer.

"I can't complain," Boomer said simply as his image was being processed, "Berry makes good coin," he said, "better than what I make when I work during the day as a plumber for this place."

"Shows how wearing suspenders isn't as gainful as wearing a dress," the guard teased and Boomer chuckled, "oh, the gates opening," he said as the gate suddenly started to open, "that only last for forty seconds and it closes in ten," he reminded Boomer.

"I know Complex Guard Stevens," Boomer said respectfully addressing the guard as he was supposed to like all Quaint residents, "good night," he said and hurried through the gate.

"Good Night Berry," Guard Stevens responded then burst out laughing.

Boomer kept walking, his ears going red as he clenched one of his fists. People teased him often about his night job. But it paid more than the plumbing job and he got to experience some actual freedom while he was at Club X. He worked there four nights a week as a singer and three early mornings in maintenance. The maintenance job paid little but he did it mostly because he loved Club X. It was the place where he could let loose and no one laughed at him or judged him. Club X was also nicknamed Gender X because gender didn't matter. Boomer liked that. Everyone in Club X knew that Berry Bledsoe was really a guy. But Boomer loved it when he heard about those who were shocked by that fact and wanted to see under the dress for verification. It made him laugh. Boomer wasn't exactly gay. Nor was he completely bi. He was very unsure about a lot of things. Often he wondered if he liked either gender. He wasn't dumb. He knew that he himself was a guy. He wasn't about to do no surgery to change that despite having a more than average liking to women wear and behaviour. He liked what he had. Loved it even.

Boomer had ran away from Townsville at age fifteen in (a) bid to get away from several but also one particular thing, Brick. Butch bothered him about being too 'womanly' too before he ran away. But Brick went a whole lot further. He beat Boomer up and also made him do demeaning and completely embarrassing and even immoral things as part of some torture for not being manly enough. Boomer hated Brick beyond anything in existence. But he hated Butch too. Butch had done to him once what Brick had done to him several times. But what hurt Boomer most was that he had thought that Butch would've put a stop to it and put Brick in his place. But instead Butch not only participated as well as Brick. But did the same thing to Boomer over and over again in that one situation. He even beat Brick by a landslide. And that was just one instance. Boomer was glad that Butch never participated again. But coming to Quaintsville and ending up living in Quaint was in many ways a blessing. Brick had found him before in other places and hurt him again. Boomer had several false teeth in his mouth thanks to him. But after deciding to reside in Quaint, he was suddenly completely safe. Brick needed permission to enter and Boomer had already made it clear that his family known by the last name Jojo weren't on his visitors list. Boomer had made the mistake of exiting Quaint once and almost bucked into Brick while window-shopping in Citysville. After that he decided to keep most of his window-shopping in Quaintsville. But things were costly there and it was almost impossible for Quaints to get coupons unlike Quaintsville residents. But Boomer was grateful all the same. Being in Quaint meant that his family couldn't touch him. And that satisfied Boomer plenty.

Boomer handed his I.D. to a female in a red cotton uniform worn by all door keepers, who stood at the huge white door which let you inside of Quaint once you were verified as someone allowed to enter. She handed it through a square hole beside her and waited. There was a blue light from the inside and the door keeper reached her hand in and took it back out with the I.D. Green would've meant uncertainty and more time for verification. The red light meant impostor. No one wanted to see the red light flash.

The doorkeeper handed Boomer back his I.D.

"Thank you Door Keeper Leanne Redford," Boomer said respectfully and Leanne nodded and turned to open the door.

Door Keepers were the poorest residents. Their job was their rent. They were the exception to the hard to be kicked out rule. Lose job as door keeper and lose apartment and get banned from entering Quaintsville ever again under penalty of arrest and imprisonment not exceeding six years and no less than three to six months. They were given food rations, clothes, and other necessities by Quaintsville management in exchange for working as and only as a doorkeeper. There were no more than twenty doorkeepers at a time. If one quit to do another job (and was allowed to do so), his or her place was quickly taken up by another. Door Keepers relied totally on Quaintsville management for their needs and couldn't work to earn money. Their needs were provided mainly at the most basic levels. But since the job was done in shifts. There were long periods of not having to work. But doorkeepers fell victim to obligatory volunteer jobs. Where they had to do all kinds of jobs for free for a portion of their spare time. Saying no wasn't an option.

The door was opened and Boomer quickly entered. It was immediately locked behind him. Boomer then walked to the long winding metal stairs and climbed them to the third floor. Boomer would've loved to use his super powers to fly sometimes. But he wasn't. No Quaint was allowed to use any special abilities. Even Quaintsville residents needed permission from Quaintsville management (which was usually granted unless they had a personal reason not to trust you or just plain disliked you). Boomer kept going until he reached his floor and walked 'til he came to the twentieth door on the left. Then he got out his keys and slowly opened the door and went inside. After closing the door behind him, he took two steps forward then fell fully upon his hard cot. Over the years it now felt like a real bed. But he remembered how uncomfortable it was his first night here. How it felt like a rock. It didn't feel that different today. But Boomer now learned to appreciate what he has much more than he did in the past. This place had its unfairness and potential horrors, yes. But it gave him a safe haven to call his own. Much safer than what he had outside it. Outside Quaint.

Chapter Completed

**Yes it is now April. I can't give a definite time of when I'll update. But as long as I can contact reviewers I'll contact them when I do so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and were at least moderately surprised by some of it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: What will happen Next?

Love Condemned

Chapter 4: What will happen Next?

(Following Day at 9 a.m. at Townsville Airport)

A plane landed at Townsville Airport. Many passengers came off, but there was one important one who could change the lives of some people. For better or worse was yet to be seen. He followed the other passengers and did everything you do when you exit a plane at an airport. After he had everything in order, he left and hailed a taxi.

"Where to Mister?" the taxi driver asked after everything was packed and the passenger was seated.

"Townsville Luxury Hotel," the passenger told him, "and I'm Nigel Uno a.k.a. Mr. Great Tycoon, so step on it," he added snappishly.

"Y…Y…Yes Sir, Nigel Sir," the now frightened taxi driver responded and drove off immediately.

---------

(11 a.m. at Townsville Commercial Bank)

Blossom sat in front of the computer she was using. Someone had hacked into the bank's computers overnight and wired out six hundred thousand dollars. Worse yet, Blossom couldn't find the source. She was usually excellent at this. Catching anyone who stole money directly from the bank by way of a bank robbery with use of a gun or whatever weapon the criminal had handy to influence the bank to hand over large sums of money right up to the cocky hacker who'd hack into the bank's database and illegally wire money from the bank to secret accounts and thought he or she would get away with it. They didn't. None of them did. But Blossom could feel her expertise slipping. This person had done everything possible to not leave a trail or even a tiny breadcrumb that could lead him to getting caught. Blossom got half her demanding price anyway. She always demanded half her payment when she came to do a job, and the rest when she succeeded. Even extra if it led to the apprehension of a criminal. She allowed places in Townsville to hire her for a lower fee, but she still got a good amount of money either way.

But now she felt awful. She was also the heroine of this city. She and her sisters. But right now it wasn't her sisters but she who let Townsville down. This bank was one of the best and also the most kind and giving in the city. If the money wasn't recovered, confidence in the bank would be lost. Meaning money would be lost. Meaning the bank would have to make up for lost customers and money by becoming much stricter with everything including their loans and the immense charity that usually offer. Meaning that those who were able to benefit from charitable assistance from the bank while they were financially unstable or just plain poor would find it very hard if not impossible to continue receiving such benefits.

"I have to find this crook," Blossom said with great determination, "if I don't it will lead to lots of people losing assistance from this bank," she said, "I won't let that happen."

-------

(Meanwhile at a secret base in Canada)

Kim Possible sat in front of a laptop computer musing. She had checked her account earlier today to find out that she was suddenly six hundred thousand dollars richer. She couldn't find the source for the money. But she was able to pinpoint which city and country it was in. Townsville, USA.

"I'll go there in a few days," Kim decided, "but I'm letting my bank and the authorities know about this money first," she concluded.

----------

(Noon at Hotel Rogue)

Brick lay in his red silk bed laughing his head off. He had hired an expert hacker to send six hundred thousand dollars to a certain person's account. A person he knew would throw Ron for a loop when she came to Townsville to investigate the money.

"Kimberly Possible," Brick said happily, "you're about to make Ron Stoppable's fall more than possible," he said brightly then proceeded to laugh his head off again.

-------

(Meanwhile in Quaintsville)

Robyn walked around one of the beautiful parks in the city. She loved Quaintsville. While it had strict rules, she felt that it all helped to create a fair and sterile environment. No one looked at her as if she was dirt here. She was treated with love, kindness and respect. The last one she loved the most.

It had been so long since anyone treated her with respect. A life of promiscuity, prostitution, stripping and drugs could do that to your reputation in the eyes of others. She was seen either as something to be hated and discarded or used then discarded when no longer useful. The latter was how several people including Brick, felt about her. She hated him. He had pretended to want to help her. First hiring her as a waitress then slowly coaxing her to work on the pole to make some more money. Then he introduced her to drugs. And after that he could convince her to go into prostitution to help pay for her habit. But a month before going to Dee Dee's house, she had gone to rehab. It was a hard time getting her to stop taking drugs. She remembered how she fought the nurses and others when her urge for cocaine and other drugs became too much. She wasn't completely over her addictions when she left the Citysville Rehab Centre. But she had to leave because Brick's goons were trying too hard to get her back for her to feel safe staying at the rehab centre.

But now in Quaintsville she got even better treatment. Through medication and three times a week sessions with two very different psychiatrists, she now felt completely cured. She still had three months to go according to Quaintsville Management and her medical advisors, but she was already happy and grateful for everything Quaintsville provided for her. All they asked in return was for Robyn to volunteer at a children's nursery twice a week and to take nighttime computer classes three times per week. These things she all did without protest since her medical care for her past drug use and addiction was given to her free of charge. She knew that it must be costly for her to be seeing a regular psychiatrist twice a week and a special spiritual psychiatrist once a week. She loved both her male psychiatrists and couldn't choose a favourite. They both let her know that her past wasn't her fault and that she was a great and useful person. She was able to find power within herself living in Quaintsville that she hadn't felt anywhere else in her entire lifetime.

"My life is perfect," Robyn declared happily, "completely safe and perfect."

Chapter Completed

**Anyone want to guess why Nigel's in Townsville? Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. The next chapter will be longer and might take me a while. **


	5. Chapter 5: Problems

Love Condemned

Chapter 5: Problems

(6pm at the Utonium Residence)

Buttercup exited the shower and put on her robe. Just then her cell phone rang. Buttercup fished it out of pants pocket and answered it.

"Hello," Buttercup said.

"Hello Buttercup," Nigel Uno responded.

Buttercup froze.

"Buttercup?" Nigel asked when he didn't get an answer.

"N…N…N…Nigel?" Buttercup stuttered.

"Y…Y…Yes," Nigel mimicked her stuttering then laughed.

"That's not funny," Buttercup said angrily.

"Yeah it is," Nigel said still laughing, "so, how's the marriage?" he asked her.

"Fine," Buttercup said formally, "how's um, life?"

"Incredulously awesome," Nigel declared, "bought another property yesterday," he said proudly.

"From where?" Buttercup asked deadpan.

"Somewhere," Nigel responded, "I make a lots of money Buttercup," he said, "you could really benefit," he told her.

"I've told you no time and time again Nigel!" Buttercup exploded, "I'll never be unfaithful to my husband!" she shouted, "never!" she screamed.

"You can't be unfaithful if you're unattached," Nigel said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Buttercup asked in a frightened whisper.

"I said…" Nigel started to repeat himself.

"I heard what you said you fucking bastard," Buttercup snarled, "if you…"

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open. Standing there with a face of deadly fury and rage was Butch.

"Give me that phone Buttercup," Butch said his eyes blazing, "I want to talk to that bastard."

"I don't usually converse with trash with legs," Nigel said and Butch picked it up with his super hearing.

"You want to repeat that ass whole!" Butch shouted, "if you had any decency you'd hang up and never call back here!"

"If you had any decency you'd shut up and spare all of us your halitosis," Nigel countered, "I'll get her eventually Butch," he said simply, "Buttercup pretty much knows all my secrets," he told Butch and hung up.

"Secrets?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"Remember what we said from the moment we started a romantic relationship," Butch reminded her immediately.

"Ask no questions and be told no lies," Buttercup responded sounding very unhappy.

"That's not what we said!" Butch cried incredulously.

"No," Buttercup agreed, "but that's what I'm getting," she said and left the bathroom by pushing Butch out of her way.

Butch watched her walk away worriedly. He sensed that this wouldn't be their last big problem.

--------

(Meanwhile outside Quaint's walls)

"You're what!" Bubbles shouted incredulously, "I struggle to find you just to hear what!" she shouted.

"Hey," Bloo interrupted, "don't talk to Mac like that," he told her.

"This is all your fault!" Bubbles accused Bloo.

"Leave Bloo alone," Mac said dangerously, "I didn't have to let you see me you know," he reminded her, "if I had told the guard that I wasn't interested in seeing you, you would've been told that you couldn't enter Quantsville to get to Quaint," he told her.

Bubbles looked devastated. Mac sighed and closed his dark chocolate brown eyes for a moment. So much had changed now that he was twenty-four. He stood 5'8, had a slightly paler complexion than he did as a kid and was a bit on the thin side (but not anorexic looking), his brown hair was like how it was when he was a kid and he currently wore a black shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Bloo looked exactly the same with his blue skin and short upside down test tube with eyes, mouth and arms. He had on a navy blue cap.

"But my plan," Bubbles whined.

"Is wrong," Mac told her, "I know Dee Dee, she's a nice girl."

"Then you can date her," Bubbles suggested happily.

"Ahem," Bloo said seriously.

"You know sleeping with your imaginary friend is like sleeping with your own ch…" Bubbles started.

'Don't even," Mac snapped not allowing her to finish, "I'm going to have to ask you to go to that guard over there if you dare to peddle to me that disgusting closed minded garbage," he threatened.

"But it's true," Bubbles protested, "I can't believe that after all this time since you and Blossom dated while your mother lived in Townsville for nearly two years while you were in your late teens that you've gone gay and worse now sleep with your own baby," she said incredulously.

"Baby!" Bloo exploded, "I'll have you know that Mac imagined me when I was three years old sister!" he shouted, "I'm definitely older than a baby!"

"Well you're still technically like his child!" Bubbles insisted.

"Nuh Uh," Mac disagreed, "he's an imaginary friend," he emphasized, "people are allowed to have romantic and sexual relationships with their friends," he told Bubbles who looked completely disgusted.

"You have really changed," Bubbles whispered.

"For the better," Mac responded, "come on Bloo," he said and took his boyfriend's hand, "guard Lionel Kingsley," he said to an African American guard who was close by, "this visit is over," he told the guard.

"Okay," Guard Kingsley said simply, "let's go Miss Bubbles Utonium," he told the blonde PPG.

"But…" Bubbles started to protest.

"Let's go," Guard Kingsley said darkly, "now," he added.

Bubbles looked despairingly at Mac and Bloo who had already began to walk off.

"Ahem," Guard Kingsley said angrily.

"Yes I'm coming," Bubbles said sadly and followed the guard.

Her perfect plan ruined. Mac would've been the perfect person to break Dee Dee and Blossom up. Now she had no one. Yes she had the plan of using certain lesbians to lure away Dee Dee. But she knew deep down that plan b was useless unless she could find a way to prod Dee Dee in the direction of other girls without her feeling so obligated to being faithful to Blossom.

"Guess Dee Dee's here to stay," Bubbles muttered as she followed the guard Quaintsville's exit.

Suddenly there was a loud noise. The guard stopped Bubbles and whipped out his walkie-talkie.

"White Hawk, White Hawk," Guard Kingsley said loudly, "carrying visitor of Quaint Bubbles Utonium along designated path for exit," he said formally, "heard loud noise along right path past the Sanderson's Mega Plex building," he informed White Hawk, "please send team to investigate, copy."

"I do copy and it's being taken care of Quaint Black Panther," White Hawk responded, "quick thinking of a few bright passengers including that new one Robyn Shynder saved us a lot of trouble when the van crashed because a tire blew out, copy," he told Quaint Black Panther.

"Glad to hear it," Quaint Black Panther said approvingly, "Transmission completed, over and out," he said then hung up.

Meanwhile Bubbles was trying to figure out if this Robyn Shynder could be the Robyn she knew when she was younger.

"Excuse me," Bubbles said to Guard Kingsley, "is that Robyn Shynder a former resident of Townsville?" she asked.

Guard Kingsley's face suddenly grew cold.

"I'm not authorized to answer that question," Guard Kingsley said coldly.

"Oh," Bubbles said and kept in step with Guard Stevens when he started walking again, "is she…?" she started to ask.

"Robyn Shynder is a temporary live in who wants no visitors," Guard Kingsley interrupted, "so if you want to see her forget it," he told her, "she's much better off living here with that tall blonde girl anyway," he added in a mutter.

But Bubbles heard every word.

After being let out of Quaintsville and free to head home without being followed. Bubbles voiced her thoughts.

"Blonde huh?" Bubbles wondered, "Tall Dee Dee blonde," she asked herself, "hmmm," she mused, "But why would Dee Dee keep Robyn's presence a secret?"

Bubbles wasn't certain. But she was going to find out.

--------

(8pm at Andre's Luxury Hotel)

Nigel Uno sipped his cocktail as he received his sensuous massage from two scantily clad women. He suddenly grabbed one (the brunette) and kissed her roughly. She returned the unexpected kiss. When they finally parted, he grinned at the brunette named Casey and she giggled and smiled back.

"Get back to massaging," Nigel ordered and Casey immediately obeyed.

"You're so excellent Nigel Uno," the other masseuse a blonde commented, "great body, billion dollar empires, confident behaviour…."

"Are you looking to suck on something?" Nigel asked her suddenly, "because you're really starting to annoy me and I have to wonder if I can find a way to shut you up without stuffing something in your mouth for you to suck on," he told her.

The blonde named Nessie became silent. Casey gave her a pitying side glance but said nothing.

--------

(Meanwhile at Kim Possible's Residence)

Kim lay in bed thinking. So much had changed in her life. Especially one thing. Ron Stoppable was no longer around. She remembered how everything went downhill. They were sixteen then and no one would've guessed what happened. Something caused Ron to freak out every time someone tried to get near him. Everyone assumed that it was because he had been attacked by monkeys. Kim and others had to rescue him when they found him. So they naturally assumed that was why he was so upset. But they needed information from him including several codes. They couldn't attach him to mind reading machines or safely medicate him because of how freaked out he was (A.N.: just work with the story readers). Worse they only had four hours. Needless to say, the deadline wasn't met. Hundreds died, millions in property damage and overall devastation. All blame fell on Ron. Five months later he was flunking school, got suspended twice (once for skipping so many classes, badly cursing off a teacher as well as damaging school property and the second one was for retaliating to bullying by stabbing Brick with a scalpel in Biology), playing hooky, being unusually shifty in moods (he'd be quiet and nervous one moment, calm the next, moody another time, annoyed next, angry in a heart beat and violent in the worst), and just not being the same fun Ron used to be.

His parents told him that they were sick of him. Tired of his under achievements and mad that he was their son.

That night he went to Kim his best friend for comfort. It had been a month and a half since he rejected being made a spy again after being kicked out after the incident where he unintentionally caused many deaths and damages. Kim wasn't in the comforting mood. She told him to stop whining and pick up his studies. She also muttered something about him not having spy duties to keep him busy anymore. Ron heard that. He chuckled and mentioned that was what angered her and others. That he was offered a spot back and he turned it down. He spoke of how funny someone as rejected and ridiculed as he could cause such anger by rejecting a spot back when months before he angered them by wanting to get back in. He concluded that he'd never be able to satisfy anyone. Then he told Kim goodbye. He told her goodbye and left. The following day he was gone. No one knew where was. No one knew where he was. He'd run away from home. Left town. Ron Stoppable was gone.

It haunted her. Ron's disappearance. But more so now than it did years ago. Because now she knew the real reason as to why Ron was so freaked out that he didn't give them the codes in time. Four years after Ron ran away, they caught Junior Senior in a major drug bust. He claimed innocence saying that he only came to collect money for the protection he provided for Duane Combe. Duane Combe was unfortunately one of their major targets. This got Junior Senior into deeper trouble. He quickly made a deal and would spend only one year in prison and have six years of probation. After the deal was made, Kim visited him. She mentioned how glad she was that a prissy rich boy like him would be in a real top security jail with lots of tough 'prissy rich boy hating' brutes.

Junior Senior countered that she must've still been bitter about what he did to Ron and how it helped getting him kicked out of his spy position with her. This confused Kim. Then Junior Senior burst out laughing. He talked of how he couldn't believe that the 'Great Kim Possible' didn't figure it out. Kim got angry and demanded that he tell her what happened. Junior Senior laughed and told her to guess what happens when you're high on ecstacy and alcohol and trapped in a building with an enemy. Then he added that he was the stronger of the two and waited. Slowly it all sank into Kim's brain. Junior Senior, high on drugs and alcohol, must've raped Ron. That explained why Ron was so upset and freaked out. And also the depression and acting up after being removed from being a spy, plus his refusal to return to his spying position. Then Kim remembered when he last saw Ron. She made him feel like crap. She looked at Junior Senior hatefully. After kicking over the metal table and uttering threats, she stormed out. She'd never seen Junior Senior since. Which suited her just fine, since he was dead.

"Where are you Ron?" Kim wondered, "I just hope that you're the sweet lovable Ron that I once knew, again," she said and went to sleep.

------

(2 a.m. at The Baker)

Ron danced with one of his girls on stage and patrons laughed and cheered. Ron was having a special party for the one who owned the land his club was on. The club was his yes. But the land where it stood belonged to a Nigel Uno. While Nigel allowed Ron to build and own the club, he kept the title to the land as a form of leverage. As he did with many other people. Some who unfortunately got on his wrong side and ended up losing everything. Even their lives in the worst cases. Nigel never got tried in court much less arrested. Nigel's activities were no secret. It was catching him in the act and getting enough evidence to convict him that proved to be an impossible secret to solve all on it's own. Nigel had arrived at the club unexpectedly at 11pm. Ron had a party up and ready for him in an hour. Nigel was enjoying drinks, lap dances and cheering dancers and strippers on. He was also having fun watching Ron move and groove with the exotic dancers on stage. All Ron threw off was his belt. Patrons cheered and called for him to strip. Ron kindly but flatly declined. Nigel jokingly booed, but everyone laughed it off and the party continued.

"Hey Princess D," Nigel called to a blonde stripper on the other side of the club, "come over here bitch!"

Dee Dee looked at Nigel scornfully as she continued to perform for those around her. She didn't mind being called by her stripper name. But she minded Nigel Uno.

"Hey whore!" Nigel shouted in a slurred drunken voice, "why you not coming over here?" he asked and hiccupped, "am I (hiccup), too much fo' you?" he teased.

Dee Dee shook her butt at him then continued stripping. Patrons gasped while Nigel's face went red.

"Hey!" Nigel shouted angrily, "don't you go shaking that flabby ass at me!" he roared.

Ron now stopped dancing. He had heard Nigel shout before and always knew when things were about to go bad. That time was now.

"Everybody!" Ron said loudly catching almost everyone's attention, "let's give a round of applause for Nigel Uno, the awesome guy we're throwing this party for!"

There was a thunderous applause. An appeased Nigel loved it and calmed down.

"Angie, Trixie, Simone," Ron said quickly to three Hispanic dancers who almost looked alike, "just go and make Nigel happy for a bit," he told them.

"But our shift's done," Simone protested.

"Just do it for me," Ron said hurriedly, "and Dee Dee," he continued, "if he gets mad again, he might take it out on Dee Dee and have me fire here."

"Fire Princess D?" Trixie asked incredulously, "Loco Ron, Loco," she said immediately.

"I know," Ron agreed, "but he owns the land, you know that," he reminded them, "if he takes it back, we're all out of work," he pointed out, "and which of you wants to work over at Brick's Club?" he asked them.

The three females vigorously shook their heads.

"I thought so," Ron said, "now go make Mr. Nigel Uno happy," he told them, "chop, chop!" he ordered.

The three females put on their best faces and hurried over to Nigel.

"Latino bitches," Nigel said happily with a glass of scotch in one hand, "bet you were sent special delivery just for me."

"Oh yes we were Nigel Uno," the three said sweetly and giggled.

"Well sit with me and be merry!" Nigel declared, "drinks on me everyone!" he shouted, "starting now till 3' o clock," he added.

Everyone in the club cheered and patrons rushed for the bar.

Chapter Completed

Those who thought Nigel came to ruin Blossom's relationship were right at the time of ch4. It was at the start of ch5 that I changed my mind. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Untitled

Love Condemned

Chapter 6: Untitled

(7 a.m. at the Utonium Residence)

Junior and Barry looked at each other from separate cribs. They often got to be in one crib together but Buttercup and Butch thought it best that they also learn to be a part. While they often cried, sometimes they just kept quiet and often looked across at each other. Junior suddenly giggled and rolled over. Barry smiled and watched Junior.

"Bak!" Barry cried suddenly in reference to Brack.

Junior's face suddenly darkened. Then he let an angry protesting squeal.

Barry looking greatly humbled simply sucked on his fingers and kept quiet.

------

(9 a.m. in Citysville)

"So you knew Robyn?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah," the man responded enthusiastically and Bubbles had to struggle to not react to his horrible stained and crusted yellow brown teeth and almost rancid breath, "she was one of Brick's girls."

"Brick?" Bubbles asked in surprise and the homeless man nodded, "do you know where she is now?" she asked.

"Nope," the man responded, "but I hear Brick's desperate to get her back," he said and laughed, "made a good stripper, hooker and crack customer all in one," he said and coughed before he continued laughing.

Bubbles face darkened. She knew that Robyn had a checkered past. But that didn't give anyone the right in her opinion to speak of Robyn so poorly.

"I think I've heard enough Pete," Bubbles said coldly and gave him twenty dollars.

"Something wrong?" Pete asked curiously.

"I have to go," Bubbles told him, "Goodbye," she said and walked off before Pete could say another word.

-----

(Noon at Job's Mechanics)

Butch wiped off sweat as he continued fixing the VW bug he was working on. He worked at Job's mechanics in Citysville three nights a week. Monday night, Tuesday night and Sunday night. He worked there for the extra cash he got. Today he was there during the daytime to avoid one of his night shifts this week. Nigel's phone call really bothered him. He wanted to be home more in evenings. He also worked on Saturdays in Townsville as a construction worker. He did a lot of work so he was paid half as much as those who worked there every month. Since one day of work from him between 8 a.m. and 5:30 pm was weeks of work for the normal workers, the workers had no problem with his wages.

"Hey Butch," Job said seriously, "you might want to read this," he said and showed Butch a letter after he came from under the car, "read this part," he instructed.

Butch carefully read the part of the letter he was instructed to read. His eyes re-read it again. And again. And again.

"That him?" Job asked seriously.

Butch sighed then gave the middle aged leanly built boss back his letter.

"Yeah," Butch said slowly, "that guy your cousin is talking about is Boomer alright," he said with a tight face.

"Decided to live in Quaintsville I see," Job observed.

"Quaintsville aint Quaint," Butch said immediately.

"Something wrong with it?" Job asked.

"You know about Quaintsville, right?" Butch asked, "there rules and stuff?"

"Yeah," Job responded, "sounds like a creepy fake utopia to me," he said personally.

"Heh, if you think that's bad, Quaint beats that by a long shot," Butch said, "the place is a quiet slum," he told Job, "what exists in slums Job?" he asked his boss, "bad slums," he added.

Job thought about it.

"Really?" Job asked, "a friend of mine lived there," he continued, "never complained."

"They scare people," Butch explained, "you know that it's rumoured that some can only live there if they agree to not be paid wages?"

"What?" Job demanded.

"They live and work within Quaint," Butch said.

"Don't you mean Quaintsville?" Job asked but Butch shook his head, "but that's vile."

"And they have to often wear stuff that identifies them as Quaint citizens," Butch revealed, "and they get made fun of and scorned for it," he added.

"Abel never told me about any of that," Job said softly.

"And he probably never will Job," Butch said, "that place scares people," he continued, "I only know about it because of a guy I saved told me about it after I mentioned a sweet girl named Dee Dee who told me about someone who looked like him."

Job's face grew dark.

"That girl aint sweet," Job said darkly.

"I know," Butch admitted, "but since he came from Quaint," he continued, "I suspected that he might be a friend of hers since she did mention someone like him while talking about a few less fortunate friends within Quaintsville," he told Job, "and trust me, I was right to call her sweet."

"She helped him, huh?" Job asked with a hint of cold sarcasm.

"Yeah," Butch said, "she's sweeter than apple pie in that Quaintsville place."

"Despite cavorting and behaving short of a whore here in Citysville?" Job asked angrily in reference to her job as a stripper.

"Yeah, despite that," Butch responded slowly.

"This world today," Job muttered, "sluts like her used to be stoned," he said, "now they're waited upon and revered," he said darkly, "paid even!" he cried incredulously and flung his hands in the air.

"Yeah the world's going to the dogs," Butch said despite feeling as always that his boss belonged in a different place and time.

---------

(Meanwile in Quaintsville)

"Another cup of tea Miss Utonium?" a secretary asked Blossom.

"No," Blossom said pointedly, "when can I see Dee Dee?" she demanded of the persons across from her.

"You ought to be banned from here for life," Maria and Gwen Q. Sharp (creators of Quaintsville) said in unison, "we created Quaintsville to allow freedom in but disorder out," they said together, "we may be twins, we may think a like," they admitted, "but each of us have a way of punishing disobedient visitors," they said darkly as they now glared at Blossom.

Blossom twitched uncomfortably under their glare. The Sharp twins of Maria and Gwen were known as intelligent and hard witted within the business world. They're the only daughters of Harrison and Mary-Anne Sharp. The only son and older brother Jonah Sharp took over the Sharp business empire. The Sharp twins took their fortune and four years after turning eighteen their inheritance after their parents died in a tragic car accident. Now twenty-nine, the twins were known moguls, taking their money and creating business of their own. They did both joint and separate ventures. They used to spend a lot more time a part until a few years ago. When Mariah decided on the location to create a perfectly disliked city. Both wanted to make a city others would hate but be attracted to it anyway. And if not attracted jealous. Then there is the opposite of hate, which is love. Maria and Gwen wanted a well disliked city that was liked by its citizens for its perks and taken care of because of fearful restrictions. Restrictions so strict yet so simple that they'd seem easy to follow. And those not easy to follow didn't matter since contracts and other obligatory actions made it clear the price of disobedience. The Sharp twins didn't tolerate disobedience well. They kept a disobedience list. The ones in red were either evicted or no longer allowed to visit Quaintsville, yellow meant that they were on the verge of going red, brown meant that the persons on the list were disobedient and annoying but lacking in threat, pink meant that a slip up has happened and this person was on alert of the consequences of getting into more trouble and green meant that you were in the clear. Dee Dee was on the pink list, Bubbles on the brown list (the guard alerted Quaintsville management about Bubbles questions – before she was on green but underlined), Blossom was currently on pink but would get moved up now and Buttercup was high on the list in red. Brick also was on red since it was known that he might come after Robyn, harm Dee Dee and definitely harm Boomer if he knew that Boomer lived at Quaint. Butch wasn't on any list. He was just not allowed into Quaint since Boomer wanted no visitors. The entire Utonium family wasn't allowed within Quaint either. More so for their superhero and 'goody goody' reputation than anything else.

When Quaintsville was built, Maria and Gwen spent a lot more time together. The creepy thing about them over everything else was that they weren't identical twins. In fact they were in separate embryonic sacs. But they somehow tapped into each other's way of thinking, way of being, that it was like they were at times the same person.

The Sharp twins were both feared and revered. Their power brought friends, their money bought more power, but their presence bought the power of 'law immortality'. A loose term (AN: that I QD made up) of being above the law in the most extreme sense. They had their hands in the jar of the government, the politicians, the powerful, the wealthy, the rich, the famous, the rich and famous, the popular, the infamous, the average person, the not so average, the poor, the desperate, everybody. No class or position was considered too high or low for them. And this was good for them since they were more sinister reasons why every venture they kept close to involved direct and easy contact and access to people.

Maria was the elder twin by two minutes. With blonde hair and blue eyes, people would have the misconception that she'd look sweet. But instead this blonde shoulder length 5'7 shrew takes the blonde blue-eyed look to the level of frightening sternness and formality. Maria had shoulder length light blonde hair, bright unkind blue eyes, small button nose, full pink mouth that almost never smiled, flawless white skin and a healthy petite body of beauty that made models jealous. Plus her bust was a Size C, which would make people think a lot of men went for her. They didn't. Her sharp cold demeanour ensured that. She was in essence a very smart cold beauty.

Her twin sister Gwen had better luck. Considered a hard hitter. She tends to smile more, even giggle. Some even thought she might be softer than her sister. Gwen was softer in looks only. Dark hazel brown hair that went down to the middle of her back, it was flowing, wavy and smooth unlike her sister's flat and rough to the touch hair, light hazel eyes that could be as calm and kind as they were currently strict and menacing, slightly larger and sharper button nose, a thin pink mouth, flawless white skin with a dimple on her right cheek, and an almost petite but shapely body that brought a lot of attention. She stood a proud 5'4 and both her and her sister often wore identical clothing at meetings.

Right now they both wore grey suits with a black inner blouse, clear nail polish, no make up on their faces, identical pearl necklaces around their necks, identical silver bracelet on their right hand, and black two inch heeled shoes.

Blossom had her red hair in a bun, wore a pink suit, had a pink purse, and pink flat heeled shoes. She had on red lipstick, blush on her cheeks, pink nail polish and a golden necklace around her neck.

"Do we look like we're in the mood for such behaviour?" Maria asked coldly using her regular voice and not that almost creepy identical formal voice that she used when she and her sister spoke together at once.

"Because we're not," Gwen said frankly in her normal voice as well.

"I'm sorry," Blossom apologized softly.

"When we say that you're not allowed inside Quaintsville," Maria and Gwen said together in their 'special' voice, "we mean it," they hissed, "you could've come back later."

"I just wanted to…" Blossom said tearfully.

"Are you seriously going to start crying?" Maria asked in disgust.

Blossom shook her head and held back her tears. Maria hated crying. Gwen never seemed to care.

"You have a strong warning," Gwen said as Maria opened a nearby drawer, "cross us again and you're out of here."

"And away from Dee Dee," Maria added as she took out a folder.

"What?" Blossom asked incredulously.

"We can advise those who live here on who to see," Gwen explained, "they don't have to listen," she continued, "but they do have to ensure that soliciting time with undesirables doesn't make them undesirables as residents of Quaintsville," she told Blossom.

"Are you threatening me?" Blossom asked carefully.

"No," Maria said as she flipped through the file, "do you know this girl," she asked and held up a picture.

Blossom took a moment but soon realized that it was an adult picture of her old friend Robyn.

"She has special asylum here," Maria revealed, "now here's my threat," she told Blossom, "cross me and pay," she said simply.

Blossom was momentarily stunned. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"How am I to pay if you show me Robin's picture?" Blossom asked, "Robyn and I haven't been in contact for years," she pointed out.

"Tut, Tut," Gwen said shaking her head.

"So simple minded," Maria said sadly and put away the photo and folder, "you really were a child born prematurely out of an experiment."

"I wasn't born…!" Blossom started to shout angrily.

"You were born at five were you not?" Gwen interrupted.

"Out of some scientific apparatus or pot, right?" Maria asked and Blossom went red, "really beats the jokes about kids conceived in test tubes," she added and Gwen giggled.

"You cross us and pay," the Sharp twins said in firm identical unison, "pay dearly."

Blossom gulped.

"Out!" the Sharp twins ordered and the door was opened automatically.

Blossom cleared her throat and shakily got to her feet.

"Goodbye," Blossom said and curtsied clumsily.

"Goodbye Blossom Utonium," Maria and Gwen responded.

Blossom quickly left and closed the door behind her.

""Dee Dee?" Blossom asked seeing Dee Dee standing nearby.

But Dee Dee only looked at her with teary eyes and an angry face.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked with concern and stepped forward.

But Dee Dee stepped back.

"Don't you Utoniums care about anything besides yourselves and your own convictions?" Mac demanded suddenly.

"Mac don't," Dee Dee begged.

"No," Mac refused, "I got in trouble too."

"Trouble?" Blossom asked confused.

"Thank your sister Bubbles," Mac said hatefully.

"Bubbles?" Blossom asked incredulously.

"You have to stop letting your emotions take over your head Blossom," Dee Dee told her, "I've been put on no guest probation for a week," she complained.

"No gu….?" Blossom started to ask, "I can't come for a week?" she demanded.

"No it doesn't affect you," Dee Dee said.

"Not me?" Blossom asked, "then who?"

Dee Dee suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Dee Dee?" Blossom asked, "who else comes to your house?"

"Me," Mac lied.

"What?" Blossom asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I visit her," Mac said, "why not?"

"So you can't see her for a week?" Blossom asked and Mac nodded.

Dee Dee decided to follow the lie.

"So please don't cause anymore trouble Blossom," Dee Dee begged her.

"Trouble!" Blossom cried incredulously, "the Sharp twins are trouble!" she shouted and suddenly both Mac and Dee Dee looked horrified, "them and this creepy horrible place!" she screamed angrily.

"This place is our home," Mac told Blossom softly, "you move from apartment to apartment, you'd never understand."

"Hey I can settle down in a home anytime I want!" Blossom shouted offended.

"In any neighbourhood, high price range if you want," Dee Dee added, "you have that wonderful option Blossom, not us," she told Blossom.

"Wonderful op… oh come on!" Blossom snapped, "your lives outside here will be so bad?" she demanded sarcastically.

Dee Dee looked at Blossom as if she said the most disappointing thing ever.

"They were always right," Dee Dee said with a laugh.

Mac simply lowered and shook his head.

"Who was always right?" Blossom asked feeling concerned.

"I think it's time to put Bubbles' suggestion on the table," Dee Dee said suddenly.

Both Mac and Blossom looked completely confused.

"I think we should try seeing other people for a while," Dee Dee told Blossom.

"What?" Blossom and Mac said in surprise.

Mac's face suddenly went red.

"Um sorry," Mac apologized, "I'll give you both some privacy," he said and briskly walked away.

"Bubbles suggestion?" Blossom asked, "but I thought that we both agreed that it was preposterous."

"Not anymore," Dee Dee said coldly.

"You are not going to dumping me!" Blossom exploded, "not for this….place!"

"I'm not dumping you Blossom," Dee Dee responded, "I just need some time without you," she told her, "and you need to learn to accept the rules of this place," she emphasised, "I don't want to be kicked out Blossom," she said fearfully.

"But if you get kicked out you can move in with me," Blossom said brightly.

"Oh God you'll never understand!" Dee Dee exploded angrily, "I like living here Blossom!" she shouted, "you get me kicked out forget seeing other people for a while," she said, "we're over!"

Blossom gulped. She could tell that Dee Dee was serious.

"I'm sorry," Blossom apologized in a small voice.

"Me too Blossom," Dee Dee said and turned to walk away, "me too."

Chapter Completed

Yes it's July. But I think you'll find this chapter rather revealing and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayal and Undue Punishment

Love Condemned

Chapter 7: Betrayal and Undue Punishment

(11pm at Quaint)

Robyn slept on the hard cot in the tiny room she was assigned to while Dee Dee wasn't allowed to have Robyn at her residence.

All Robyn knew was that Blossom broke a rule and Dee Dee was getting punished. It had steamed Robyn up. That Blossom would do something like that. Especially since Dee Dee got punished once before because of Buttercup. Quaint worried Robyn. The rooms were tiny and the rules were different. For the week Robyn there Robyn had to work three days a week as a janitor, one cutting potatoes in the kitchens and five as a waitress at a club. The week would start tomorrow and it worried Robyn.

But now she was asleep.

Suddenly the door to room 204 was flung open. Robyn jumped up out of her sleep and looked to see two figures shrouded in darkness.

One reached out and flicked the light switch. The room was flooded with light.

"Take the sleeping bag on the floor and go to room 334," a blonde in a brown leather suit said with a Texan accent.

Robyn looked from the petite blonde female to her brunette male counterpart who looked like a big medium built biker with tattoos.

"Get going," the male ordered and he looked annoyed.

Robyn rose to her feet fearfully and picked up the sleeping bag.

"Just slip on the robe by the door and head out," the blonde said dismissively.

Robyn did as the blonde said and the door slammed behind her as soon as she exited the room.

Robyn wandered around until she came to room 334. She knocked and waited.

"Who is it?" a voice asked groggily as the door opened a crack.

"I was sent here by some blonde girl and this really scary guy," Robyn said almost tearfully, "I need a place to sleep, please."

"Robyn!" a person cried suddenly and Robyn turned around to see a brown haired male in white boxers, "it's okay Jake, I'll take her in."

"Thanks," the occupant of 334 said sleepily and locked the door.

"I was looking for Bloo with my friend Boomer," Mac told her, "don't worry, I'm a friend of Dee Dee's," he said to a fearful Robyn, "you must've heard about me or Bloo from her."

Robyn shook her head.

"Oh," Mac said, "well she talked about you," he told Robyn, "not too much to everyone but she spoke to me.

"Wait," Robyn said, "is your last name Kazoo?" she asked.

"That's Bloo's last name," Mac told her.

"Oh," Robyn said, "so where is Bloo?" she asked.

"No idea," Mac said with a sigh, "he overate and sleep walked again," he said with a yawn, "last time I found him under a huge pail on the ground floor janitor's closet."

"Wow," Robyn said.

"He's cool though," Mac said with a shrug, "I'll take you to my room."

"O…Okay," Robyn stuttered and followed Mac.

"I'll just let you sleep in my room for your stay," Mac told her.

"What?" Robyn said in surprise.

"Riana is a prostitute," Mac revealed, "she'll have all sorts of people in her room at all hours," he told Robyn, "you don't want such a room, trust me."

Robyn nodded and followed Mac in silence.

------

(Following Day at 4 a.m. at Townsville Airlines Airport)

Kim Possible exited the plane with four other people.

"I'm just glad that Mr. Davis allowed us to use his private jet," Wade said gratefully.

"No big Wade," Kim said dismissively.

"I haven't heard you use that in a while," Bonnie spoke up.

"Maybe a younger side of her is rearing it's head," Brick said as they headed off to get a taxi, "our luggage will be…?"

"Delivered, yes Brick," Wade told him.

"Just making sure," Brick said, "I was sent by Alcove Bank as a representative to explain about the money sent to Kim's account there," he pointed out.

""Oh yes Brick," Bonnie said fake cheeriness as she brushed back stray strands of her brown hair out of her face, "you're doing the daily toil of being a lawyer for a rich years old bank," she said sarcastically, "must've been much harder to work there instead of on the football field that a certain blonde huge sized football player used to play on and made lots of money before a severe injury forced him to change his wonderful athletic career."

"Hey, being a lawyer is hard," Brick said angrily, "and just because like football, I make a lot of money," he continued, "doesn't make either careers a walk in the park," he told her.

"Why walk when your chauffer can drive you there," Bonnie countered and Brick immediately growled.

"Please not now," Kim said in annoyance and rubbed her temple.

Bonnie was just as annoying now as she was when she was a bitchy cheerleader in high school. Kim was a cheerleader too, but much nicer. Bonnie still had a killer body like in school. Except now it was even better. More toned, exotic, flawless tanned Caucasian skin, curvy yet nearly petite, everything. And Bonnie gave no apologies for it.

"Don't annoy my girlfriend," Wade said pointedly to the other two.

"Sorry computer geek," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Guess I can't make fun of your job," Wade threw back.

Bonnie glared at him dangerously.

"Bonnie's a florist," Brick said, "why couldn't you make fun of her bjob?" he asked confused.

Kim could sense trouble.

"Let's stop yapping and get moving," Kim ordered and dragged Wade along.

The other two looked at each other momentarily. Then they broke eye contact and followed.

--------

(Noon on Campus)

Bubbles ate her pineapple pizza and listened to her friends as they all chatted.

"I heard that Blossom's in trouble with Quaintsville again," Jerry said as she twirled her silky hazel brown hair, "my uncle mentioned it yesterday when he called home."

"What?" Bubbles asked suddenly, "Blossom never mentioned that to me!" she cried.

"Why would she?" Harold Singh asked frankly, "her relationship with Dee Dee is disapproved by about everyone from her hometown Townsville," he pointed out.

"For a dude from Japan you seem to misunderstand the meaning of family," Johnson John said coldly.

"I don't misunderstand privacy or secrets," Harold countered to his Caucasian American half brother.

"I'm not invading her privacy!" Bubbles shouted angrily.

"Then it's a secret," Harold responded calmly.

"Not a well kept one," Jerry May muttered.

"When I get the chance I'll talk to her," Bubbles said, "she's been real busy with a case from the bank recently," she added.

"Being a superhero is always a lot of work," Harold said, "you must hate handling it and school."

"Hate is pretty strong," Bubbles told him, "it can get tiring, yes," she admitted, "but it's worth it in the end," she said contentedly.

"Better be," Jerry said bluntly.

Bubbles giggled. Jerry always said that the day she fell off a roof, Bubbles and her sisters better not be on vacation.

"Well I hope Blossom will be alright," Harold said, "that place has already banned Buttercup," he pointed out, "and the top people as well as some of Quaintsville's own residents hate Townsville residents," he concluded.

"You think that it would be bad if Blossom got banned from entering Quaintville?" Johnson asked cautiously.

"No," Harold responded, "but she might react badly and get in trouble," he said seriously, "Quaintsville has had disobedient visitors or trespassers imprisoned for months."

"A few are still there," Jerry said softly, "that place really scares me," she admitted, "I wish Uncle Joe's new wife would move," she said tearfully.

"Adrienne lives by Quaintsvile like Christians live by the bible," Johnson said, "hardcore scary Christians," he added.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Buttercup called me last night and told me that Butch found out the location of his long lost brother," Bubbles said in bid to change the subject, "she told me not to tell, but I can trust you guys," she said confidently.

"Who'd we tell that you know the location of Boomer?" Harold asked.

"Exactly," Bubbles said brightly.

"Um excuse me," Johnson said suddenly, "I need to go," he said and got up.

"Go where?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"To the bathroom," Johnson said and Bubbles blushed, "so where's Butch's long lost brother hiding?" he asked.

Bubbles suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Buttercup told me that Butch isn't happy with where Boomer's living because they treat the residents unfairly," Bubbles whispered, "he lives at Quaint, another place made by those who created Quaintsville," she revealed.

"My Aunt Adrienne hates that place," Jerry said suddenly, "I hope his brother gets out of there," she said seriously.

"Buttercup says that he may never leave," Bubbles said sadly.

"Why?" Jerry demanded.

"Quaint is much more selective about who they let in there," Bubbles said, "and Butch says that might be why Boomer went to live there in the first place," she added.

"He couldn't afford Quaintsville?" Harold asked.

"Boomer also has a criminal record," Bubbles said.

"So?" Harold asked.

"And he's from Townsville," Bubbles added.

"Oh," Harold said as he now understood.

"Despite hundreds of applications," Johnson said, "I hear that people from places like Townsville and Citysville are often thrown off selection just for being from there," he told them.

"My friends Mac and Bloo lived pretty far away before they moved to that place," Bubbles said as she thought deeply.

"Thinking of doing a paper on it?" Harold asked.

"Not really," Bubbles said frankly, "I don't want to get anymore involved with that creepy place than I have to."

"Here, here," Jerry agreed.

"Anyway," Johnson said, "nature calls," he said and waved to his friends and hurried off.

As soon as he reached the bathroom he entered the janitors closet across from it.

He quickly dialed a number on his cell.

"Hello," a secretary said cheerily.

"J Bag for Nigel Uno," Johnson said using his secret nickname.

"Please hold," the secretary said, "patch J Bag to Mr. June," she said.

"Mr. June?" Johnson demanded angrily.

"Hello J Bag," a voice said sultrily.

"I need to speak with Nigel Uno," Johnson said firmly.

"It's Mr. Uno when you address me," Mr. June responded, "and he's not around right now," he told Johnson.

"My information involves a certain B person type information," Johnson told Mr. June, "Mr. Uno will be interested," he added.

"I'm going to give you an e-mail address," Mr. June responded, "send your message by a new e-mail address then never use it again," he told Johnson, "do your best to use a computer where you won't be so easily sourced," he added.

"Okay," Johnson agreed.

Mr. June gave him the e-mail address and he jotted it down.

"Good Day," Mr. June said and hung up.

"Whatever," Johnson muttered and put away his cell phone.

--------

(10pm in Boomer's Room)

"I can't believe that he did this to me!" Bloo shouted angrily, "letting that brown haired skank sleep with him in our room," he complained, "I bet she just wants to sink her claws into him," he said as he seethed.

"Shhh, Bloo," Boomer told him, "you can't be making such outburst at night," he reminded Bloo, "only certain rooms are allowed loud noises at different times in the night," he pointed out, "mine's not one of them."

"Cry me a river," Bloo muttered from the beanbag he sat on.

"You can climb into bed with me when you're ready to be less bitter," Boomer told him and rolled over to his side and went to sleep.

Bloo sat on the beanbag for over an hour with an angry scowl. Then he looked at Boomer woefully. Ten minutes later he climbed into the bed and lay beside Boomer.

"I'm going to leave Mac," Bloo said suddenly.

Boomer's eyes flew open.

"Don't get mad," Bloo said softly, "I'm not in love with him anymore," he revealed, "I tried to convince myself that I was mad because Robyn was sleeping in his room," he said, "but I'm mad that I'm still there," he confessed, "mad that I can't gather up the guts to leave him.

"He gave up a lot for you," Boomer said.

"Yeah I know," Bloo told him.

"Then how can you leave him?" Boomer asked him.

"How can I leave him," Bloom said, "you ever love someone so much it hurts?" he asked Boomer.

"What?" Boomer asked incredulously.

Bloo looked at Boomer almost desperately.

But Boomer just couldn't understand what Bloo was saying.

"So this is what's happening," Mac said angrily as he burst the door open.

"Hey knock first!" Boomer cried angrily and jumped to his feet, "I didn't give you my extra key to have you burst in here on me!"

"Pack up Bloo," Mac ordered, "now!" he shouted.

Bloo looked at Mac fearfully.

"He's not going anywhere," Boomer snarled, "stay in bed Bloo," he instructed.

Mac suddenly started laughing.

"You think you can tell him what to do better than me?" Mac demanded with a grin of superiority, "well if he isn't slow but sensible," he said suddenly.

Boomer turned around to see Bloo slowly climb out of bed and watched as he slowly packed the few things he carried.

"Hurry up," Mac ordered darkly, "I didn't create you to be slow, retarded and lazy," he told Bloo.

"Don't say that," Boomer said, "he doesn't deserve to be told that," he said to Mac.

"Fuck off pussy boy," Mac snapped scornfully, "you can't get up to me," he told Boomer, "you're not even sure if you're a guy."

"Yes I am," Boomer defended himself.

"Then who do you like?" Mac asked.

Boomer blanched.

"Guys or girls?" Mac asked and Boomer was practically shaking, "where could they touch you if you like one or both?" he pursued, "what would you do on a romantic date or in a sexual relationship Boomer?" he asked loudly, "stand there and cry like this?" he demanded, "you're lower than the lowest wuss," he said with great scorn.

Boomer fell to his knees sobbing.

"You even have super powers," Mac whispered after kneeling down to Boomer's current level, "and all they do is make you more pathetic," he concluded.

"Mac," Bloo said tearfully.

"Get the hell out of here!" Mac roared and Bloo squeaked and ran out, "wait outside the room until I get there!" he shouted after Bloo, "if he enters and wakes Robyn, I'm going to kill him," he muttered dangerously.

"Why?" Boomer asked suddenly between crying, "you never treated him like this."

"As far as you know," Mac said coldly, "keep clear of my property bitch," he threatened and exited.

"Bloo's not pro…" Boomer started to protest.

But Mac slammed the door and walked off.

Chapter Completed

**Verbally towards the end of the chapter was a bit graphic. I hope it didn't turn off anyone from reading this story further. Remember to review and thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Crazy World

Love Condemned

Chapter 8: A Crazy World

(Following day at 3 a.m. at The Baker)

Nigel Uno entered the club and went straight up to Ron.

"I made a deal with Brick," Nigel said to Ron who turned around at the sound of Nigel's voice.

"What?" Ron asked, "oh, um, thank you," he said gratefully, "good morning Mr. Uno," he said respectfully.

"Same here," Nigel responded and took a seat, "but I have a condition," he told Ron whose face fell, "hey, this can't be done for free," he added.

"I'm not firing Dee Dee," Ron immediately refused.

"Who said anything about firing Dee Dee," Nigel said, "Brick wants you to set up a date between him and Dee Dee," he revealed.

"What!" Ron shouted.

"He heard it going around that Dee Dee and Blossom are having commitment or relationship issues," Nigel informed Ron, "that Blossom and Dee Dee are testing the waters and seeing what's out there," he continued, "Brick is interested in dating Dee Dee," he told Ron, "and I think you'll want to say anything but no," he added.

"Dee Dee's strong willed," Ron pointed out.

"Then reign her in," Nigel said, "she's your worker not your lady, make her listen," he told Ron.

"She'll date him," Ron conceded.

"She the type that gives on the first date?" Nigel asked slyly.

"No," Ron said coldly.

"Good, Brick likes that," Nigel said, "and watch your tone Ron," he warned, "I'm Uno not Senior," he added.

Ron swallowed slowly.

"Good morning Mr. Uno," Ron said formally.

"Same," Nigel said and rose from the table, "have a nice day," he concluded and walked away.

Ron watched Nigel Uno walk away. Wishing more than anything that he could stab that bastard in the back.

-----

(8 a.m. at Quaint Children Centre)

Robyn wiped the tiled floor close to the entrance of the Quaint children centre. Robyn found it kind of weird that living quarters would have a separate elaborate centre to house children. Robyn personally couldn't imagine living in a building where she wasn't allowed to keep her children in the same building along with her. Quaintsville allowed families to keep their children with them. Quaint didn't. Robyn was told by the cleaning supervisor that the centre was best for the development of the child. Quaint had lots of pathways and the rooms were tiny spaces. This wasn't seen as a very good environment for children. Quaint Children Centre had wide spaces, sweet air pouring in through the children bedroom windows, set paths to avoid getting lost or misplaced and about anything a child could ask for.

"Except their parents," Robyn whispered to herself.

New parents could stay in a special building called 'Parental Newbies' for up to two years with their child. But space was limited. Some either had to move or got evicted if they refused to obey. Robyn was finding Quaint creepier by the second.

By 8:45 a.m. Robyn's shift was over.

She had been working as a janitor for two days now and all her shifts started at 5 a.m.

"One more day of this job," Robyn said with relief as she went to put away the equipment and change out of her janitorial clothes, "tomorrow work in the kitchen for a few hours, and this evening I start waitressing," she listed, "great," she added unhappily.

----

(10 a.m. at a Private Building)

Kim, Bonnie and Brick Flagg entered the building and after getting through clearance, took an elevator to the tenth floor.

All three kept walking until they found a door half turned with a small peal of light coming from it.

Come in," Blossom said formally, Kim, Bonnie, and Brick Flagg entered.

"Good morning Kim Possible," Blossom said and shook hands with Kim, "Bonnie, Brick (Flagg)," she said and nodded in their direction.

Both Bonnie and Brick Flagg nodded back.

"Good Morning Miss Blossom Utonium," Brick Flagg said brightly but in a slightly tight voice.

"Don't be nervous," Blossom said with a giggle, "I'm like any living being with the exception of my super powers," she told him.

"Of course," Brick Flagg agreed immediately.

"I was told that four of you came to Townsville," Blossom said.

"My boyfriend is here as well," Kim told her.

"Owner of Wade computers?" Blossom asked and Kim nodded, "congratulations," she said brightly and shook Kim's hand again, "oh yes, Bonnie Rockwaller," she said and Brick Flagg's eyebrows flew up, "I've been doing a background check," she said, "do you know a Ron Stoppable?" she asked and all three visitors gasped, "I believe he used to go to school with you three," she recalled.

"He's been missing for years," Bonnie pointed out.

"So I've been told by my background checking," Blossom responded, "well I think you'd be interested to know he owns a nightclub called 'The Baker' and that he's in dealings with Nigel Uno," she added.

Bonnie's face darkened.

Brick Flagg looked completely confused.

Kim was shocked and heart broken.

"What happens at that club he owns?" Kim asked.

"Well he only owns the club since Nigel Uno still has full ownership of the land," Blossom made sure to point out, "what happens at all night clubs," she told Kim, "well seedy ones," she added.

"Ron would never do something like that," Kim said in denial.

"He changed before he ran off Kim," Bonnie reminded her, "and that was decades ago."

"I don't believe it," Kim said angrily.

"I don't think Miss Utonium would lie," Brick Flagg said to Kim.

"I can't," Kim said tearfully.

"I didn't know anyone would get this upset," Blossom said apologetically, "I have a recent photo but if…" she continued to say.

"You have a photo of Ron?" Kim asked Blossom desperately.

Both Bonnie and Brick Flagg groaned. Neither could believe that Kim was being so unprofessional at a time like this.

"Yes, here," Blossom said and took out the photo, "I got it with a letter yesterday afternoon," she told Kim.

Kim held the picture in her hands and looked at Ron in surprise. He was no longer the potentially scrawny teenage kid who had nerves of jelly anymore, she could tell. Despite the fact that the picture seemed to have been taken in a living room with Ron in casual attire with a smile, she could tell that he was now a force to be reckoned with. The Ron she knew was buried and dead. Dead and buried. She knew that now.

"Can I keep this?" Kim asked Blossom.

"Sure," Blossom said kindly, "now about the funds taken from the bank," she said turning to Brick Flagg.

As you were told everything was returned after the mistake was discovered and confirmed," Brick Flagg said and Blossom nodded, "and even though you and others were unable to find a trail or the source of this crime," he continued, "we did," he told her.

"Oh?" Blossom said.

"It was done by the Townsville main city dump on an old computer dumped there a year ago by the last official owner Sergeant Eli Jack Plantain," Brick Flagg revealed, "it was used to make the money transfer after removing it from the bank you represent," he said, "the money was sent to Kim Possible through a falsified account of a fake online bank," he continued, "and…"

"Wow," Blossom said, "oh sorry," she said after realizing that she had interrupted Brick Flagg.

"That's okay," Brick Flagg said with a chuckle, "in short it seems to be the work of Sedusa," he concluded.

"She has been clean for four years," Blossom said.

"It's either her or a copycat," Brick Flagg said frankly.

"Hmmm," Blossom said now deep in thought, "I'll get it checked out," she told Brick Flagg.

"Thank you," Brick Flagg said, "I'm glad that this information has shed new light on this investigation," he said and rose to his feet, "here's a copy of my report and some files," he told her and handed Blossom some folders from his briefcase, "I'll need to have those folders back within the week," he informed her and pointed out the folders he needed back.

"That will be no problem," Blossom responded, "thank you for your time and co-operation," she said and shook his hand.

"Your welcome," Brick Flagg replied, "have a nice day," he said and at that Kim and Bonnie rose to their feet.

"Same to you," Blossom said brightly, "goodbye," she said with a smile to the two females.

"Yes, Goodbye Miss Utonium," Kim and Bonnie said together then looked at each other in surprise.

Blossom stifled a laugh while Brick Flagg looked at Bonnie and Kim strangely.

------

(11 a.m. at Townsville Park)

Buttercup walked through the park. Right now she had nothing to do and no one to save. Just the way she liked it.

"Hello Buttercup," a voice said suddenly from behind her.

Buttercup turned quickly to see Brick.

"How's my brother?" Brick asked.

"You stay away from my husband and my family you jerk!" Buttercup cried immediately.

Several persons in the park stopped at her outburst. Most immediately started glaring at Brick.

"Of course," Brick muttered with a snort.

"What do you want?" Buttercup hissed.

"Nothing," Brick said innocently, "much," he added more deviously with a mischievous grin.

"I'm married," Buttercup told him.

"Don't worry," Brick said bluntly, "single wouldn't have made a difference."

"Just wanted to say that your Dee Dee problems may be over," Brick revealed.

Buttercup froze.

"You like?" Brick asked.

"How?" Buttercup asked after overcoming the initial shock.

"I've arranged for her to date me," Brick said proudly.

Buttercup burst out laughing.

"I thought you had a way to make her love someone other than Blossom!" Buttercup cried between laughter as she rolled on the grass.

Brick looked at her and glared.

"She'll fall for me," Brick said seriously.

Buttercup looked up at Brick from the ground.

Then a realization dawned on her.

"You like her?" Buttercup asked in surprise, "you really like her?"

"Sorry if I don't just like those who turn tricks," Brick said dryly.

"Dee Dee doesn't exactly make money by being a nun at a catholic school," Buttercup pointed out.

"Well she's not exactly a drug dealer selling coke to five year olds either," Brick countered, "just thought you should know that I'm taking her off your sister's hands," he told Buttercup.

"When Blossom hears this she's going to laugh," Buttercup said and she sounded on the verge of laughing again herself.

"You're not telling her," Brick said seriously.

"What?" Buttercup asked.

"Don't tell her," Brick instructed.

"Why not?" Buttercup asked superiorly even though she never intended to tell Blossom anyway.

"I need time to change Dee Dee's mind," Brick whispered, "Blossom might interfere with that."

"Lesbianism might interfere first," Buttercup told him.

"Dee Dee aint no real lesbian," Brick said dismissively, "I bet she still checks men out," he said.

"Yeah that's the problem," Buttercup said, "only ladies check in."

Brick growled at her.

"But seriously," Buttercup said, "I got to go," she said and turned to leave.

"Tell Butch and the kids that I said hi," Brick said suddenly.

"My kids don't need to hear anything from you," Buttercup said coldly then flew off.

Brick watched her go then muttered expletives under his breath as he walked away.

Chapter Completed

**Sorry for the late update. By chapter 10 Brick will reveal some things he did to Boomer to someone you might expect but not for the reason you might think. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Normal vs Insanity

Love Condemned

Chapter 9: Normal vs. Insanity

Boomer sat across from the Quaint Adoption Agency. He walked by often sometimes waving to the kids who were playing outside. He considered volunteering there but knew that was unlikely. He liked kids, thought that they were great. But he knew with his criminal record that he was unlikely to be allowed to be a single Dad by way of adoption. And his record along with being from Townsville made it a shot in hell of him being able to even do plumbing at an adoption agency in Quaint.

"Hey," Mac said and Boomer looked to see Mac also wearing a plumber uniform standing beside the bench.

Boomer turned away without answering.

Mac chuckled and sat beside him.

Boomer could feel his insides boil.

But he continued to eat his apple, intent on not paying Mac any attention.

"If you were a man you'd never let me sit with you on this bench," Mac said suddenly, "not after how I dissed you yesterday," he added.

Boomer had finished his apple. His eyes moved to look at Mac.

"Are you here for something?" Boomer asked him.

"Yeah," Mac responded.

"Then get it and go," Boomer snapped.

"But they're kids across the street," Mac pointed out.

Boomer looked at Mac as if he were nuts.

"You and Boo…" Boomer started but stopped, "did you pinch my ass?" he demanded in an angry whisper.

"You're really a little pussy, you know that?" Mac asked him.

"Pussies are men who beat up on their partners," Boomer whispered in a hiss.

"Fraid the kids will hear?" Mac asked and pointed across the street.

"At least I care," Boomer said coldly as he rose to leave.

"I applied you know," Mac revealed.

Boomer looked at him in shock.

"Three times denied," Mac told him.

"You and Bloo…?" Boomer started.

"Bloo hates the idea of a kid," Mac interrupted.

"Oh," Boomer said, "well I'm heading home," he said and turned to leave.

"You ever wonder about the future?" Mac asked suddenly.

Boomer now looked at Mac with concern.

Mac was watching the children play behind the fence of the adoption centre. It looked like he was reminiscing.

"Hey," Boomer said after a few minutes, "come on, let's go," he instructed and encouraged Mac to get up.

"Go where?" Mac asked him blankly.

Boomer was now starting to feel scared.

"My place, come on," Boomer decided and pulled Mac along with him as he headed for him place.

-----

(7pm at the Utonium Residence)

Buttercup hung up the phone with a stunned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Professor Utonium asked upon seeing her face.

"The psychiatrist said that something's wrong with Junior," Buttercup said very upset.

""What is it?" Professor Utonium asked with concern.

"Junior seems to be the instigator of the attacks that both he and Barry carry out on Brack if he gets too close," Buttercup revealed.

"Oh," Professor Utonium said and Buttercup noticed that he didn't sound surprised.

"Did you know this?" Buttercup asked incredulously.

"Well Barry sometimes plays with Brack a little when Junior's not around," Professor Utonium confessed.

"The psychiatrist told me that Junior is overly attached to Barry and if I don't nip it in the bud early, it could have serious consequences," Buttercup said.

"Like what?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Worst scenario, incest in rare cases," Buttercup revealed.

"Incest!" Professor Utonium cried.

"Shhhh," Buttercup told him, "this is so embarrassing."

"It's okay Buttercup," Professor Utonium said, "I'm here, Butch, Bubbles, Blossom," he listed.

"Not Blossom," Buttercup said immediately.

"Buttercup!" Professor Utonium cried in disapproval.

"Not her okay," Buttercup pleaded, "I'm already on her about her homosexual relationship with Dee Dee," she said, "I don't want to well… lose my leverage," she said honestly.

Professor Utonium still looked upset about Buttercup's decision.

"It's your choice," Professor Utonium conceded.

"Thank you," Buttercup said gratefully and kissed him on the cheek.

----

(8pm at a Café in Townsville)

"So how have you been?" Nigel Uno asked.

"Fine," Blossom responded.

"It was a coincidence that you'd be at this café," Bubbles spoke.

"I know what you're saying Bubbles," Nigel told her, "I don't care how disliked I am, I love Buttercup," he said.

"But she's spoken for," Blossom pointed out.

"If you don't like my choice you can sit at a different table," Nigel said simply.

"Why should we move?" Bubbles protested.

"I'm paying," Nigel countered.

"It's two against one," Blossom pointed out to him.

"You look at me and see an individual," Nigel spoke, "I look in the mirror and see infinity," he told them.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at him quizzically. Then they looked at him incredulously.

"Are you nuts?" Bubbles asked him upfront.

"Bubbles!" Blossom reprimanded her.

"That's alright Blossom," Nigel said with a dismissive wave of the hand, "many great minds were considered nuts at one point, some are still considered crazy today," he stated.

It was Blossom's turn to wonder if Nigel had completely lost it.

"So how is everything for you two?" Nigel asked.

"School, saving people, school," Bubbles said and Nigel laughed.

"I'm working on a case," Blossom said, "close to a breakthrough," she added.

"And, relationship wise, Bubbles?" Nigel asked adding Bubbles name.

"Oh me?" Bubbles squeaked, "no one, no boyfriend for me," she said blushing heavily.

"What a shame, you're very beautiful Bubbles," Nigel told her.

"Um, thanks," Bubbles said slowly.

Nigel then looked at Blossom.

"My romantic life is private," Blossom told him.

"Your right," Nigel said and drank off his hot beverage, "to privacy is understood," he added.

The waitress that Nigel had paid to specially serve their table exclusively rushed over with another cup and took away the empty one.

"Could I have another blueberry muffin?" Blossom asked and passed to the waitress her empty plate.

"Of course," the waitress said hurried off.

"It's nice to be served like this," Bubbles said softly.

"You're a hero," Nigel said simply, "you get this treatment all the time."

"We don't accept special treatment," Blossom said coldly.

"Yeah," Bubbles said but she sounded disappointed.

"Well your hero status doesn't stop you from getting special treatment tonight," Nigel said with a mischievous grin, "order away," he said brightly.

"Excuse, waitress," Bubbles said sweetly.

"Bubbles," Blossom warned.

"What would you like Miss Utonium?" the waitress asked.

Bubbles giggled.

"Call me Bubbles," Bubbles said still amused, "I'd like a slice of every pie on the list," she told the waitress.

Blossom and Nigel looked at Bubbles incredulously; there were over forty types of pie on that list

The waitress meanwhile looked like she was given a death sentence.

"I'm off in two minutes," the waitress said nervously.

"But you said you could serve us until we left," Nigel countered.

"Leave her alone," Blossom spoke up, "don't pay them any attention," she told the waitress.

"Fill out her order and I'll pay you two hundred dollars," Nigel said suddenly.

"Nigel!" Bubbles cried.

"Done," the waitress said immediately, "would you like a beverage Bubbles?"

"Not yet," Bubbles said blushing.

Bubbles immediately fell into a fit of giggles when the waitress walked away.

"You're disgraceful," Blossom said upset.

"Leave us be," Nigel told her.

"Excuse me?" Blossom demanded.

"The waitress is financially reimbursed for the extra orders," Nigel said, "she's not complaining, so why are you?" he asked.

"Because you bribed her," Blossom responded with open disapproval.

"Like you've never done it," Bubbles said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked angrily.

"Giving a couple extra dollars for a better table in a restaurant, winked at a guy to get some information," Bubbles listed.

"That's not the same thing!" Blossom cried.

"Yes it is," Nigel disagreed, "and by disagreeing you're making yourself a liar," he told her.

"Won't be the first immoral thing she's done," Bubbles muttered as the waitress arrived with cherry pie, "thank you," she said happily and started eating her slice of pie.

"Your welcome," the waitress said respectfully then walked away.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic that Dee Dee might be dumping me," Blossom said almost sarcastically even though she still sounded hurt.

"What does it matter?" Bubbles asked coldly, "you'll just find another girl," she said bitterly, "someone pretty like you won't have a shortage on that," she added.

"Dee Dee means a lot to me," Blossom said tearfully, "I'll die without her," she told Bubbles.

"But she doesn't seem to feel the same about you?" Nigel spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked in a frightened voice.

"I'm sorry Blossom," Nigel said sadly and took her right hand into both of his, "but Dee Dee's dating someone," he revealed.

"What, who?" Blossom asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I can't say," Nigel told her.

"Why not?" Blossom asked.

"Because he doesn't want you to know," Nigel told Blossom, "I'm sorry Blossom but I have to respect that," he said, "and Dee Dee probably wouldn't want you to know either," he continued, "I'm sorry but you've been known to have a temper," he added.

"But I'd never harm Dee Dee," Blossom told him.

"Maybe that's not the worrying party," Nigel said frankly.

"So Dee Dee's …" Blossom started but stopped, "I thought she loved me," she said tearfully then started crying.

Nigel and Bubbles looked from Blossom to each other.

Neither seeming sure of what to say to her.

Chapter Completed.


	10. Chapter 10: What did you expect?

Love Condemned

Chapter 10: What did you expect?

(Following night at _Merci_,a top French Restaurant in Snobsville)

Dee Dee sat at the reserved table with a sour face.

"I'm only doing this for Ron," Dee Dee said as Brick sat down, "you're despicable," she snarled at him.

"You can check the menu," Brick said paying her no attention.

Dee Dee refused.

After half an hour Brick looked up at her.

"If you don't eat, I won't eat," Brick told her.

"Then starve to death," Dee Dee told him.

Brick chuckled. Then he sighed.

"You just can't have a nice time can you?" Brick asked.

"Not with you," Dee Dee responded.

"Not even at a place like this?" Brick asked his hands indicating to the extravagant high-class restaurant.

"I'd vomit if I sat next to you in heaven," Dee Dee told him frankly.

"You sure you'll make it to heaven?" Brick asked her.

"Religion knows squat," Dee Dee spat.

"Just like the returns of my efforts," Brick added.

"You're not getting up my skirt," Dee Dee told him.

"I don't want to," Brick responded.

Dee Dee laughed.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Dee Dee asked.

"Excuse me?" an Indian waiter asked with a French accent, "but when will you be ready to order?"

"Bring us a bottle of red wine and two glasses," Brick instructed and the waiter left.

"I'm not eating," Dee Dee refused.

"Neither am I," Brick revealed, "I just had to get that waiter off my back," he told her.

"How much did it cost for you to get in here?" Dee Dee asked, "I know you wouldn't be allowed in here in a regular situation," she said, "neither would I," she added since the restaurant truly for the rich and mainly 'old money' high class.

"I'm just glad that the customers haven't raised a horrible enough stink yet," Brick said as he noticed more and more customers glare his way and complaining to the waiters and other employees, "it was a pretty penny," he told her.

"I'll have some of their sea food," Dee Dee decided.

Brick decided to order chicken.

When they both decided they noticed that the wine hadn't arrived yet. Brick's face darkened.

"Is there anything you'd like?" a Caucasian female waitress asked with a French accent asked.

"I'd like the wine we ordered earlier," Brick told her with a controlled tone.

"Oh, sorry," the female waitress apologized, "I'll get on that, ready to order?"

Dee Dee told her both of their orders.

The waitress smiled and went to fill out their order.

"It's pointless," Brick said suddenly, "no matter what they won't equally serve us," he said.

"Did you really expect that?" Dee Dee asked.

"I paid cash for that expectation," Brick told her, "if I get my hands…" he snarled.

"We might have to eat on the go," Dee Dee said seriously and pointed.

Brick looked to see someone he never expected. Blossom and three other people had entered and were being directed to a table.

"Let's go," Brick said immediately.

Dee Dee couldn't bear another look into Blossom's betrayed eyes.

"Let's," Dee Dee agreed and they both rose.

"Is there a problem?" the same Caucasian waitress asked immediately.

"We made an order," Brick told her, "can we have it to go?" he asked.

The waitress enthusiastically nodded and in minutes everything was brought to them for them to leave with.

Brick wanted to kill them. Both he and Dee Dee left and took the limo Brick had paid for back to Citysville.

"I can drop you off near Quaintsville if you want," Brick offered.

"No let's find somewhere to eat our meal," Dee Dee decided instead.

Brick looked at her in surprise.

"We shouldn't let those snobbish bastards ruin a kind of fun night," Dee Dee suggested.

"Besides being with you what was the fun part?" Brick asked her.

Dee Dee couldn't help but laugh.

"You have a nice laugh," Brick told her.

"Um, thanks," Dee Dee responded.

Brick told the limo driver to stop by a public area with nicely set tables.

"We'll take a taxi back," Brick told the driver who immediately left, "done being something I'm not," he said and ripped off the bow tie and fancy jacket and threw them into the garbage.

"I actually like the dress Nigel left for me earlier today," Dee Dee confessed about the light green spaghetti strap dress she wore with matching handbag and five inch high heeled shoes (she also wore a silver plated watch and white pearl earring and necklace, these she had long bought and owned), "I'm keeping it," she declared.

Brick almost said that was probably a good idea, but he stopped himself.

They went and sat at a table. Brick paid the monitor then dollars since that's what it cost to sit there per hour.

They both took out their food and started eating.

"Why did you get Ron under pressure so that he'd have to get you a date with me?" Dee Dee asked.

"Because I wanted one," Brick said honestly.

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"Because I like you," Brick responded, "more than like actually," he confessed.

Dee Dee put down her fork.

"I'm not your type," Dee Dee said.

"If those girls are my type why do I have a different one everyday of the week?" Brick asked her.

Dee Dee was unable to answer that question.

"I never knew you were so deep," Dee Dee said humbly after a long pause of silence.

"Actually it's just how I feel," Brick told her, "there's nothing deep about it," he said frankly.

"Why can't you think there's something more to you?" Dee Dee asked suddenly.

Brick looked at her in surprise.

"You think of yourself as a money making thug," Dee Dee said softly, "you may try to be more sometimes," she continued, "but you always fall back to square one."

Brick just looked at her. She had described him right. But how?

"I do want um more in my life," Brick admitted, "but if I do that," he said sadly, "I'll have to open up or be forced to divulge personal secrets of my past," he said, "and if I do," he said softly, "I lose everything," he concluded.

"What could be so bad?" Dee Dee asked concerned.

"I can't…I did something really bad to someone," Brick said.

"You do bad stuff all the time," Dee Dee pointed out.

"This is beyond bad," Brick said firmly, "it was evil," he told her.

Dee Dee was starting to feel scared.

"What did you do Brick?" Dee Dee asked carefully.

"I hated him," Brick started, "never sure of who he was but still full of life, always exploring, his exuberant innocence," he listed, "I took it all away," he said guiltily, "and worse, for years I was proud of it."

"Proud of what?" Dee Dee asked.

"I did, I made…B…B…Boomer do awful things," Brick said then broke into tears.

"Boomer?" Dee Dee asked, "you mean…" she said but stopped, "Boomer's a complete wreck!" she shouted angrily, "Brick what the hell did you do?" she demanded.

"I…" Brick started, "wait, you know Boomer?" he asked in surprise.

"He's a good friend," Dee Dee responded though her attitude was now chilly towards him.

"Where is he?" Brick asked.

"I'm not telling you," Dee Dee said.

"I guess it's for the best," Brick conceded with a sigh, "he wouldn't want to see me anyway."

"Maybe I should say that I talked to you," Dee Dee offered.

"No," Brick told her, "it's best he never hears from me again," he said.

"Was it that bad?" Dee Dee asked him.

"I really hurt him," Brick said to her, "and I can't ever undo it," he continued, "I've damaged my own brother for life," he concluded hanging his head in shame.

"If it makes you feel any better," Dee Dee said kindly, "I'll go for a walk with you after we eat," she offered.

"What?" Brick asked surprised by Dee Dee's offer.

"It's the least I can do since you genuinely seem sorry," Dee Dee said, "and Brick."

"Yes?" Brick softly answered.

"You don't have to tell anything," Dee Dee told him, "you being sorry…" she said but stopped.

Brick sighed.

"I understand and that you're upset about Boomer," Brick told her, "we can take it slow, no pressure," he added.

"I guess that's okay," Dee Dee said just as they finished eating, "still up for a walk?" she asked him.

"You bet," Brick said brightly and threw away their empty containers so fast that Dee Dee actually sat incomplete shock for several minutes before she was even calm enough to take a walk.

----

(11pm at Boomer's Residence)

Boomer kissed Mac tenderly on the lips. Bloo had left for Foster's earlier that morning. It was over between him and Mac. The physical and verbal abuse in the relationship between Mac and Bloo had finally broken Bloo's dedication. Bloo had revealed his decision to Mac yesterday before Mac went to work. Mac hadn't expected it. Even throwing tantrums or being quiet didn't help. Bloo's mind was made up. He had threatened before but this time Bloo was serious. Now Bloo was gone.

This had sent Mac into an angered depression. He bothered Boomer yesterday because he was unable to just say Bloo had dumped him. Bloo had dumped him and he was hurt. Hurt badly.

Now both were lying on their sides on Boomer's cot together. If they both lay on their backs, only one of them could fit.

Mac had found out that Boomer's issues with sex and his own sexuality was as a result of being raped. Mac had suspected as much. But what he hadn't expected was the identity of the rapist.

Brick and Butch, Boomer's own brothers.

Chapter Completed

**Shocked were you? There's more to come readers. Okay, Brick didn't say what he did but I'm certain that this chapter still held it's own surprises. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Stuff always Happens

Love Condemned

Chapter 11: Stuff always Happens

(4 a.m. at the Utonium Residence)

Blossom sat on the couch blowing her nose as her father comfortingly patted her on the back. Professor Utonium never approved of Blossom's decision to date women. But he never stopped being her father. And she never stopped being his daughter.

"She's…she's…she's with B…," Blossom started but broke down into sobs again.

Professor Utonium hugged her and allowed her to cry.

Buttercup had come down earlier. But soon went to bed after finding out what it was all about. Obviously annoyed that she wasted her time to come down to comfort her sister over something she didn't even approve of. Butch never came down. Professor Utonium guessed that Buttercup had some input with that.

"Will I ever find love again?" Blossom asked faintly.

Professor Utonium looked at his grownup daughter. She was like a kid again. Needing her daddy to tell her everything was going to be okay.

"You'll find love in all the right places honey," Professor Utonium said lovingly and kissed her on the head.

------

(9 a.m. at Quaintsville)

Robyn rose out of bed back where she and Dee Dee lived, happily. At 2 a.m. earlier the dame day, Robyn was awakened and told she could return to Quaintsville.

Robyn was still supposed to have four more days but she bolted out of bed, packed in seconds, and left with the guard. Dee Dee was waiting at the door with a smile when Robyn arrived.

They hugged each other tightly and Robyn spent the next hour inside talking about her horrible experience. Dee Dee listened and afterwards comforted Robyn. She gave Robyn cookies, cupcakes with whipped cream and hot cocoa. Robyn happily downed it all. Then Dee Dee lay with Robyn for a few hours to help her fall asleep.

Robyn woke up to find Dee Dee gone but she understood when she saw how bright everything was just by the sunlight pouring in. It was obviously close to midday.

Robyn decided to clean up the house extra nice for Dee Dee. She hoped that Blossom would no longer cause any problems. For a hero Robyn felt that Blossom hadn't lived up to standards. And if it happened again, Robyn knew that she'd intervene herself.

--------

(12pm at Quaint)

Boomer lay in bed. He had called in and told the head that he was using two rest days. Boomer had fifteen for the year. So far he had used up six. Mac however had already used up all of his and was getting pay cuts for going over the limit. Mac had twenty-seven rest days, so Boomer didn't pity him much. He had to beg the head to give Mac two days as well and even offered to take it out of his. The Head refused. Then Boomer remembered something and sang a song. Sang a song as Berry Bledsoe. After some silence the Head agreed. But he had two conditions. First he had to go over the Head's home personally and then perform for him and second if he agreed without protest, he's let Mac not only stay home without taking away rest days from Boomer, but also give Mac twelve additional rest days, no charge on Mac's side. Boomer hated the deal. But he agreed. The Head happily allowed both of them two days off.

Boomer looked over at the sleeping Mac. Mac had gone back to sleep from 7 a.m. when he found out that both he and Boomer would be staying home for two days. Boomer never bothered to remind Mac that he was still at his house. Boomer had conceded the cot from 6 a.m. and still sat quietly in a tight corner space on the floor.

Boomer watched Mac sleep. The brown haired adult looked so innocent when he was asleep. Boomer couldn't believe that this sleeping angel abused Bloo and even verbally abused him blatantly on two occasions. Both recent.

Boomer smiled as he watched Mac sleep. He hadn't been able to get close to someone like this in a long time. His brothers' actions marred his mind and life, so it made sure of that. Boomer closed his eyes and drove the thoughts away. He had moved to Quaint to escape those bad days. He wasn't going to let them invade and take over his entire mind. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Mac was awake staring at him.

"Why are you squished up over there?" Mac asked sleepily.

"Aren't you more comfortable?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah," Mac admitted and stretched, "but this closet is your home," he added.

"I'd hope to get similar treatment at your closet," Boomer said in reference to the small rooms each had rented.

"Don't bet on it," Mac responded.

Boomer chuckled.

"You got anything to eat?" Mac asked suddenly.

"Oh, um yeah," Boomer said and went into a nearby back pack, "the drinks are hot though," he added when he took out some snacks, an apple, and three drinks (two sodas, one fruit drink).

Mac grabbed some of the snacks and fruit juice, and started eating.

Boomer smiled and started eating chips and opened one of the sodas.

------

(2pm at Fiery Desire)

Brick happily hummed to himself behind his desk.

Brick's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Brick said in a bored tone as he answered.

"I haven't seen Robyn around," a male responded.

"She's no longer in my employ," Brick answered.

"Wrong answer," the male responded, "I could make things real hard for you."

"Hey!" Brick exploded, "just cause your rich gives you no right to toss your weight at me!"

"Then I guess I'll just throw Kimberly's weight," the male said suddenly.

Brick froze.

"I'm Wade Load," Wade stated, "did you really think you could pull such a stunt and I wouldn't find out," he snapped.

"You know you're not well liked by another person on my 'keep happy' list," Brick said calmly.

"Nigel's shit," Wade spat, "just get the girl," he told Brick, "Kim has no idea the kind of guy I really am," he continued, "but you do," he pointed out, "and I know your darkest secret, yours and Butch's," he added superiorly.

"Leave Butch out of this, he has a good life," Brick shouted angrily.

"Temper, temper," Wade chastised, "keep going and I'll ruin your brother's life and marriage," he warned, "courts don't grant custody to Dads who rape their own brothers."

"He…" Brick started.

"You know it won't matter," Wade interrupted.

"I'll have her soon," Brick conceded.

"Tonight," Wade ordered and hung up.

Brick hung up and dropped the cell phone on the floor.

Things between him and Dee Dee was going so well. This was going to fuck everything up.

Chapter Completed


	12. Chapter 12: Well, Well, Well

Love Condemned

Chapter 12: Well, Well, Well

(4pm in Townsville)

Butch exited with shouts of praise. He had just stopped a bank robbery and a terrorist attack all in one building.

Butch enjoyed every cheer he got.

At least until he saw his brother Brick leaning against a lamppost not too far away.

"What are you doing here?" Butch asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you," Brick said urgently.

"About breaking Blossom's heart?" Butch asked darkly.

"Breaking Blossom's wha…?" Brick started to ask, "hey I have a right to date anyone on the market," he told Butch.

"Even Blossom's girlfriend?" Butch asked.

"They're seeing other people," Brick said immediately, "I never touched her while they dated," he said firmly.

"So why now?" Butch demanded, "what's on your agenda?"

"Nothing," Brick responded.

"Liar," Butch spat.

"Hey I'm here to save your ass not mine," Brick snapped.

"Save my ass?" Butch asked as he looked his brother up and down, "sorry bro, but my life's totally legit now," he told Brick.

"Not for long," Brick said to him.

"Excuse me?" Butch asked not amused.

"Someone called me and told me if I didn't get a former stripper of mine to him tonight he'd air dirty laundry for the both of us," Brick revealed.

Butch's face immediately contorted.

"How the fuck did I get involved in this?" Butch demanded in an angry but low voice.

"This guy is just an asswhole," Brick told him, "but he's up there with the likes of Nigel Uno," he said, "so he's no pushover," he added.

"How bad?" Butch asked him.

"Bad enough that he even boasted that you wouldn't get custody of any of your kids if Buttercup left you," Brick responded.

"Jesus," Butch said and made a hard step in the sidewalk leaving a dent, "who is this guy anyway?" he demanded.

"Wade Load, Kimberly Ann Possible's boyfriend," Brick revealed.

"Isn't he a stand up guy?" Butch asked Brick.

Brick chuckled.

"Not when he's around or wants to represent himself as a part of the outfit," Brick explained, "if Kim knew she'd dump him."

"Maybe she should," Butch said suddenly.

"Kim thinks he's her soul mate," Brick said, "boy do I feel sorry for her."

"Is he nice?" Butch asked.

"Not in my club," Brick said straightforward, "and I've heard of his behaviour and exploits around the place, not a good or kind man," he added.

"Well I don't want my kids seeing this on the news or getting teased tomorrow," Brick listed.

"They might stay away," Brick said.

"Nor scorned," Butch added, " the eldest would die if she became an outcast," he said, "my sweet little girl," he whispered.

"Mitch's," Brick added.

"I don't give a rat's ass," Butch exploded, "how do we stop this guy?"

"I don't know," Brick said, "the girl he wants is staying with Dee Dee," he told Butch, "if I force her to do this, my chances with Dee Dee are fucked," he said.

"Fucked?" Butch asked confused, "wait, you…you like Dee Dee?"

Brick turned away in annoyance.

"Well that was…" Butch said but stopped.

"Go ahead, laugh," Brick said to him.

"I don't find this funny," Butch said frankly, "Blossom loves Dee Dee," he told Brick.

"Well Dee Dee feels under appreciated," Brick revealed.

"Why?" Butch asked confused.

"Because Blossom…um something about her not following the rules properly and causing Dee Dee to almost be thrown out of Quaintsville," Brick told Butch, "and I guess the whole thing with the Utonium family is probably bothering her too," he added.

"Yeah we've got a bunch of issues," Butch said with a sigh.

Brick looked over at him but Butch immediately shook his head.

Brick decided to not but in.

"I have Dee Dee's cell number," Butch revealed.

"How'd you get that?" Brick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My way," Butch responded.

Brick chuckled.

"Fine," Brick agreed, "let's call her and see what she can do."

----

(9pm at a Private Underground Mansion)

Wade Load sat on a bed smoking a cigarette.

He was enjoying the lips of the luxurious lady in front of him.

Brick was an intelligent man. Wade always knew that.

But he could never guess that Brick's intelligence knew no bounds. What Wade got was the mother load of beauty. A body with miles of legs. Female legs of course.

He didn't think he'd have such a great time with her. But now he knew he was wrong.

He had to deal down a bit because this one was adamantly not a prostitute. Stripper by profession. ONLY a stripper.

But he wore her down to things that involved no penetration.

He wanted to do her. He wanted to do her bad. But he had to do with this instead. At least for now.

He looked down at her blonde head and smiled.

"Keep going, that's a good girl," Wade coaxed.

The female at his feet continued to suck on his dick.

Chapter Completed.


	13. Chapter 13: False Start

Love Condemned

Chapter 13: False Start

(11pm at Quaint)

"I'm not going to hurt you Boomer," Mac told him.

Boomer nodded.

He trusted Mac.

But trust wasn't the issue here.

"I can't," Boomer said in a cracked voice.

Mac sighed in annoyance.

Boomer's reluctance to sexual activity was understandable. But Mac wanted to screw. He was horny and he was bored.

Both were an intoxicating combination.

"So there's nothing you can do?" Mac asked.

"I can't have sex," Boomer said, "I just can't do it okay."

"So how do you deal with it?" Mac asked him suddenly.

"What?" Boomer asked confused.

"You're human Boomer," Mac said to him, "even if you were created by science," he continued, "you still got the urges of any other man," he told Boomer.

Boomer looked at Mac and laughed.

"I wish sometimes that I was completely sexless," Boomer said honestly, "no worries, no fears," he said simply, "my mind, my body, my soul could finally rest in peace," he concluded.

Mac looked at Boomer. He couldn't believe that Boomer's pain went so deep.

Mac sat up suddenly.

"Wait," Boomer said quickly and started to sit up.

"Lie down," Mac said seriously, "lie down," he repeated firmly when Boomer wouldn't listen.

"Mac I can't…" Boomer started to explain.

"You're not doing anything," Mac told him, "lie on your back."

Boomer carefully lied down and Mac got up and lay on top of him. Both were wearing marina and boxers. Now both looked into each other's eyes. Serious brown eyes looked down on fearful tearful blue.

"I'm not going to force you," Mac told Boomer, "I just want you to know that contact like this won't bring you any harm," he said softly, "you can refuse to have sex all your life," he said, "I'll wait."

"Why?" Boomer asked in a thick voice.

Mac laughed. The question Boomer asked somehow amused him.

But then he closed his eyes and seriously thought about it.

"I don't know," Mac responded honestly after re-opening them.

Boomer reached up with a shaky hand and gently stroked his fingers twice through Mac's brown hair.

"I…" Boomer started but stopped, "I want to satisfy you," he said suddenly.

Mac looked at Boomer incredulously.

"Am I rushing…are you trying to rush yourself?" Mac asked in concern.

Boomer smiled and touched Mac's face.

"You bet I am," Boomer responded in a teary voice.

But on his face was a big smile that told Mac everything would be alright.

"Just relax," Mac instructed him gently.

Boomer did just that.

----

(11:30pm at the Utonium Residence)

Buttercup held an enraged Junior.

He had attacked Brack after waking to find that Barry had gone to stay with Brack in his room.

Brack had broken bones and bite marks.

All deep.

An ambulance had been called. They were on their way.

But was away doing special business to earn extra money.

Buttercup kept a tight grip on Junior. For a child he was really strong and feisty. Buttercup quickly rejected sending him to a sanatorium the moment her father suggested.

"Buttercup," Professor Utonium said as he cradled an injured Brack, "you have to do something about Junior," he said seriously.

"I'll deal with my children however I see fit," Buttercup snapped.

Professor Utonium's face suddenly darkened.

Buttercup was scared to the pit of her stomach.

"I will not let harm come to any of my grandchildren," Professor Utonium said darkly, "none of them."

----

(Following Day at 11 a.m. at Townsville Mega Mall)

Boomer walked about in disguise with great trepidation. He didn't know why Mac had to go sightseeing in Townsville. Of all the places.

"Boomer," Mac said to his partner, "you look like a robber in that outfit," he said in reference to the full black Boomer wore which included a black ski cap, sunglasses, gloves, and a handkerchief that covered most of his face.

"I don't care," Boomer whispered, "I can't let anyone recognize me here."

"The only person who's gonna recognize you cops," Mac said, he himself wearing a marina, a black mesh shirt over it, white pants and white sneakers with black stripes on the side, "from 'the guy who looks like every stereotypical robber' composite," he added sarcastically.

"Har, har," Boomer said in response.

"Hey," a voice said suddenly.

Boomer froze. He recognized what was.

"Oh god, Brick," Boomer whispered in realization and mentally prayed that Brick wouldn't recognize him.

"Hi Brick," a female voice responded.

Boomer turned around to see Mac's already shocked face as he too watched Brick and Dee Dee walk off happily together.

"What the fu…" Mac started.

"Hey!" a different female voice cried angrily.

Mac looked to see a nearby mother glaring at him and covering her two daughter's ears.

Mac blushed heavily.

"He's sorry," Boomer spoke for him in a small voice.

The mother looked at Boomer, still upset.

"I hope you girls listen to your mummy and do as you're told," Boomer said to the seven-year old chestnut haired twin girls.

"Yes mister," the twin girls responded in unison.

"That's good," Boomer said happily, "have a nice day," he said and nodded at the mother.

The mother who had calmed considerably smiled and went on her way.

"Bye mister," the twins said happily and waved at Boomer.

Boomer waved back.

"They're pretty aren't there," Mac said with a sigh.

Boomer looked to see Mac with a sad look in his eyes.

"Mac," Boomer said realizing what was happening.

"I think I want to go home," Mac said suddenly, "please," he added.

People started to give them strange looks.

These looks were different from the ones directed at Boomer for his outfit. Worse, they were directed at Mac.

As Mac neared the verge of crying, Boomer did the only thing he could do.

He took Mac's hand and left the mall with super speed.

People gasped. The only person who usually left that blue streak behind them was their heroine Bubbles.

And it was obvious to Townsville residents and visiting regulars that, that wasn't Bubbles.

Chapter Completed

**Yes! The comeback chapter is here. I'll try to update more regularly. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Sharp Twins

Love Condemned

**Please Note: This chapter has potentially disturbing content. Please don't read further if you can't handle reading about relationships of the incest variety, lesbianism and mentioning of sadism and masochism. Thank you.**

Chapter 14: The Sharp Twins

(7 a.m. at a lavish home in Quaintsville)

Maria opened the cabinet. In stretched her hand and out came a toothbrush and toothpaste. She opened the cap of the toothpaste and put the same amount she always did. She cleaned her teeth, rinsed, gargled, then washed off her toothbrush and put it back along with the toothpaste. After closing the cabinet Gwen's reflection showed behind Maria.

"I want to take a bath," Gwen said.

Maria nodded.

She walked behind Gwen and undid her hair. Gwen always slept with her hair up.

Then Maria removed Gwen's short satin Japanese robe. After that she focused on working on Gwen's corset.

Gwen had over three hundred corsets in different colours and styles. She never wore them for business. It was always at home. And almost always, a good conversation starter.

"They're tight," Maria commented.

"I like it that way," Gwen responded.

They always had this conversation about the corset.

Maria eventually got it loose and took if off gently. The corset never touched the floor. Maria placed the blue corset with black laces inside its special pouch across the room.

After closing it she walked back up to Gwen and knelt down.

She slow started removing Gwen's ballet shoes from her feet.

After removing the second shoe, Maria had Gwen's toes shoved in her face.

Gwen wiggled her toes in Maria's face.

Maria moved her face back. She always hated toes. No one knew why.

Gwen started giggling.

"C'mon," Gwen complained.

Maria shook her head.

Gwen grunted angrily. Maria hadn't given into her (Gwen's) toe fetish in over two years. As far as she was concerned it had been too long and Maria's time of shunning her toes was up (over).

Maria finally relented.

She bit one of Gwen's toes and pulled.

Gwen cried out happily.

Maria continued for several minutes. Twice she drew blood.

When she finally stopped she spat out everything in a piece of tissue from nearby.

Gwen frowned.

Maria stood up. Then she walked over to the tub and drew Gwen's bath. The bathtub was as big as a Jacuzzi. Maria wanted it like that to relax. Gwen agreed for other purposes.

Maria heard Gwen walk up behind her.

"Shove my head in again and I'm gone," Maria warned, "you kept my head under too long last time."

"Not my fault you're weak," Gwen said bitterly.

Maria's eyes widened.

Gwen was a sadist and masochist that knew ways of not only hurting people, but also herself and of course getting other people to hurt her. She saw weakness as a sin and hated not having her way. She loved pain and felt you had to feel it regularly to be one with the true world. She hated Maria's love and secret need for comfort. Gwen would just as soon take cold showers over relaxing in a warm tub. Relaxation beyond rest and necessity was laziness. Unless of course it involved certain leisure activities which she was willing to be lazy for.

Gwen pouted.

"Sorry," Gwen apologized, "you just…seem more interested in other things," she explained.

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"That Blossom Utonium irks me," Gwen remarked.

Maria understood.

Gwen hated opposition. She flourished in challenges but secretly hated being questioned. That of course was something that the outside world would never know. She was the chirpy side of the Sharp twins after all. A false chirpy side. Or at least a side only truly chirpy when having her way or hurting someone.

Maria was more complacent. She didn't smile much because seesaws no need. She wanted to be satisfied, not unbridled jubilation. While she didn't mind the emotion, she never went desperately seeking it. She did as a little girl, but learnt it was dumb and pointless. She loved comfort. But never showed it in public beyond being rich and living in luxury. But in private she loved wearing loose fitting clothing, anything of convenience, warm sudsy baths, and other comfortable amenities. While Gwen saw them was wasteful, sinful, or heretic, Maria saw them as saving graces. She'd never admit I but life got hard.

Gwen knew Maria was the weaker one. Maria knew it too. But Gwen let her take the lead in public since she was also able to bask in the limelight and liked deceiving people. Maria could care less what people thought about her work ethic. But she did at times care about people's personal thoughts of her. At times. Gwen hated that. Maria had even gone on a date three years ago that drove Gwen up the wall. Not because she was with someone else. Gwen dated every month for appearances and to deceive men. Maria rarely dated. But the date that drove Gwen went batty did so because Maria went out with a girl. It was kept secret of course. The Sharp family was a conservative family. Even though the twins did at times enter more liberal enterprises, they kept up the family's moral code in public. Even though Gwen acted a bit more liberal in her role as the more bright and sweeter twin, she kept certain moral standards up in public, in private even.

But what had really bothered Gwen wasn't morals. It was the fact that another woman was satisfying her sister. Before that she never viewed either herself or her sister by gender in their secret relationship. The two of them were one, simple. Gwen went out with men because it was fun. Maria rarely dated because she wasn't interested in the dating scene. But that girl three years ago, that scared Gwen. Because when Erin Talker entered the arena it showed Gwen something. It showed Gwen that she was female and her sister was attracted to other girls. Maria later revealed she was gay. This tore Gwen's world down. Would Maria have rejected her if she were a guy? Maria called Gwen's doubts silly. But Gwen never believed her. Maria dumped Erin when her arguments with Gwen got too intense. Maria had been dating Erin for two months, which was a monumental record. Gwen hated how Maria would blush in private when talking about Erin. But Gwen won. Maria had chosen her over Erin. But Maria made it clear she was upset about it. In an explosion Gwen had never seen before or again, Maria told her that she hoped Gwen was happy to destroy her (Maria's) chance at true happiness. Maria later apologized and Gwen forgave her. Erin was just a slut in her (Gwen's) mind. A slut Maria eventually got away from.

Erin was shot dead in an alley a year later. No one ever figured out who. The police confirmed that the motive was robbery. Maria cried for days in private. Gwen comforted her. Maria was the only person she'd truly go and comfort. Because to Gwen, Maria was the only person truly deserving of it. Everyone else were pawns and step ladders. Maria was beside her. Maria was hers. And while they both said they were one and belonged to each other. Gwen often took more of a 'I own you' approach. Maria never complained about it. She wasn't looking to be on top. She wanted to be with Gwen. Even if Gwen didn't want to be with her in the same way.

"Your bath's ready," Maria said, "you hate baths you know," she remarked.

Gwen glared.

"Sorry," Maria apologized.

Gwen giggled and started fiddling with Maria's pyjama.

Maria just looked on in surprise. Gwen never took off her pyjama for her in the bathroom before. Maria always had to do it herself.

"How can you stand these buttons?" Gwen whined after opening the third one, "forget this!" she shouted and ripped the pyjama top off.

"Gwen!" Maria shouted.

"Pyjamas are stupid," Gwen said and pouted, "you should dress like me."

Maria's eyes went in the direction of the corset.

Not on your life was written all over her face.

"Corsets are very sophisticated," Gwen said.

"So are ties," Maria added as Gwen quickly took off the rest of her clothes.

"Oww!" Maria cried.

Gwen had pinched her.

After looking at Gwen through slits Maria sighed. Gwen acted like such a baby sometimes.

Gwen got up and went in the tub.

Maria followed.

After Gwen dunked herself into the soapy water, Maria started scrubbing her hair.

"Harder," Gwen ordered.

Maria obeyed.

"Your hair would look better if you had a professional do it," Maria commented.

"Everyone loves it," Gwen responded, "I like you styling my hair."

"Long as you don't need brains today," Maria said.

Gwen giggled.

Maria gently dunked her and brought her back up.

"My turn," Gwen declared.

"No," Maria refused, "you always try to kill me."

"I do not," Gwen said angrily.

"You hold me under 'til I lose consciousness at least half the time," Maria pointed out, "we've had to fire personal doctors!"

"Don't shout at me!" Gwen screamed.

"I'm sorry," Maria apologized.

"You always live," Gwen said softly.

"I'm sorry," Maria repeated and hugged her.

"I'd never kill you Maria," Gwen said and clutched her, "I'd kill myself if I killed you," she continued, "we're two sides of the same coin," she said, "you chop off one side, the entire thing is useless."

"I understand," Maria told her, "and we even have a city to bend to our will," she added in reference to Quaintsville.

"Yeah," Gwen said happily, "we can make so many miserable."

"And if they don't like it they can just leave," Maria added.

Gwen looked in Maria's eyes.

Soon both burst out laughing.

They both knew that most of the residents of Quaintsville and more so Quaint came because of either the benefits or had nowhere else to go (whether that was literally or had no where else where they'd be treated as equals). Either way, the majority of residents were trapped. Leaving only on their own accord or by breaking the rules and being kicked out. Which of course suited the twins just fine. Either way they caused misery and mayhem. And even better, in a way no official, not even the precious Powerpuff Girls could stop them.

This for the Sharp Twins was just icing on the cake. A whole lot of icing.

Chapter Completed.


	15. Chapter 15: In this world…

Love Condemned

Chapter 15: In this world…

(Noon at Townsville Luxury Hotel)

Kim sat at the window of her hotel room and stared out at the city of Townsville.

It was so different from other cities. For one it still had a very active agricultural sector. Most cities just reserved a couple of trees or had a park. Much less have a thriving agricultural sector. But Townsville did.

It ensured that advancement didn't eliminate agriculture or having an environmental friendly city in terms of forestry. This made Kim happy. She was an environmentalist in part and always worried about how it was being taken care of.

"And Ron," Kim added to herself.

She couldn't believe that Ron had completely changed. The picture she had seen showed a smiling take no nonsense man. Ron wasn't like that. Not the sweet, smiling, wouldn't hurt a fly, fun loving Ron she knew in High School.

But Ron had changed before he ran off. He became moody and isolated. The Ron in the photo looked like he loved to party. And Kim could imagine the amount of girls who'd hang onto his arm.

Kim shook her head to erase the image. Then an even worse image ran through her mind.

Ron kissing her.

Kim angrily shook her head and pulled her hair. Ron was her goofy friend from high school, they did everything boyfriends don't do with girlfriends, he wasn't the one she was with. This image just didn't compute.

"I'm with Wade," Kim said in a tearful voice, "I can't think of kissing Ron."

But the thought had happened. And for a moment, a tiny split moment. She liked it.

--

(Meanwhile at a Fast Food Restaurant)

Bubbles sat eating a vegetable platter. Buttercup sat across from her eating a burger meal.

"How's Blossom doing?" Bubbles asked.

"She sulks a lot," Buttercup commented, "puts on a good face in public."

"Hmm," Bubbles said.

"Bubbles," Buttercup said, "can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Bubbles asked.

"It's about the babies," Buttercup told her.

Bubbles went bright red.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Bubbles stuttered.

"I just need your opinion Bubbles," Buttercup said rolling her eyes, "I'm not dipping into your well of baby knowledge," she said sarcastically.

Bubbles frowned.

Buttercup sighed.

"I'm sorry," Buttercup apologized, "I just…I've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"Because of what?" Bubbles asked.

"The babies, Junior actually," Buttercup explained.

Bubbles sighed.

"He needs help Buttercup," Bubbles said, "Brack's scarred for life," she said, "an attack like that at so early an age…" she said but stopped.

"I thought you weren't knowledgeable about babies," Buttercup said darkly.

"You asked me for my opinion," Bubbles complained.

"True," Buttercup confessed, "but I can't leave Junior at an asylum."

"Maybe you can do one of those live-in things," Bubbles suggested.

"Live in?" Buttercup asked.

"I looked it up on campus," Bubbles said, "some institutions allow parents to live there with their children during their stay," she said, "you can't sleep with them, but you can be around him outside sessions and sometimes during."

"Hmm," Buttercup thought, "that might…no," she refused.

"Something has to be done Buttercup," Bubbles insisted, "if he attacks…"

"He won't okay!" Buttercup exploded, "and what do you know?" she demanded, "you're getting your precious degree, not having kids!"

Bubbles gasped obviously hurt.

"Well I just wanted to help," Bubbles said tearfully, "my degree has nothing to do with me being your kid's aunt."

Buttercup looked at her feet completely ashamed.

"I'm sorry Bubbles," Buttercup apologized, "I guess lashing out without thinking is hereditary," she added.

"It's not your fault Buttercup," Bubbles said quickly, "you're a good person…"

"If only that were enough," Buttercup interrupted, "then my kids would be normal."

Buttercup's broken hearted expression silenced Bubbles.

_Oh Buttercup, _Bubbles thought.

--

(3pm at Quaint)

Mac lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

He wanted a child so bad. It wasn't fair. Just because he wasn't wealthy didn't mean he wasn't competent as a father. Worse was Quaint's rule against kids living there. He'd have to leave his child in the care of others if he got one.

Suddenly the door opened and closed.

Standing there panting was a six-year old boy.

"Don't let them find me," he begged.

Mac looked at the little boy with raven black hair, dark brown eyes and brown skin.

"Let me lock the door."

--

(3:30pm at the Utonium residence)

Professor Utonium gently rocked Brack in his arms. He was in a full body cast and whined and cried often.

"Shhh," Professor Utonium said comforting him, "it's okay."

There was a pull on his pants leg. Professor Utonium looked down to see Junior.

"I told you to stay in your room," Professor Utonium said sternly, "you're not allowed in Brack's room."

Brack soon appeared at the door. But when Junior turned to face him, he fled.

Junior turned back to the Professor.

"I'll play with you later," Professor Utonium said his hand tightening protectively around Brack.

Junior stretched his hands to the Professor. He wanted to be picked up.

Professor Utonium sighed and did so after resting Brack in his crib.

"Better?" Professor Utonium asked.

Junior let out a content sigh. Then he bit Professor Utonium hard in the shoulder.

The Professor's scream rang for miles.

--

(7:30pm at The Baker)

Ron walked up to a female patron. He always found willing women at his club. This one would be no different.

"Hey babe," Ron said confidently.

The curious patron turned around to face him. She nearly dropped her glass.

"Ron?"

Ron couldn't hide his own surprise.

"Bonnie?" Ron said, "long time no see."

"Long…everyone misses you Ron," Bonnie said.

Ron leaned by her ear.

"Please don't pull a Kim," Ron begged, "I have a rep at this place."

Bonnie frowned.

"Fine, I'll meet you at your place when you're done here," Bonnie decided to say but with obvious disinterest.

Ron had to fight the urge to choke her.

"You know the dress code babe," Ron said for a little revenge.

Bonnie could barely keep her face from deeply reddening.

The club broke out in raucous laughter.

--

(8pm at a Park)

"Nigel I…"

"I know it sounds unusual but hear me out," Nigel said, "we both have a fondness for the finer things in life," he started, "plus, you know my feelings for Buttercup and still talk to me like I'm human."

"Yes, but…why me?" Bubbles asked.

"Why not?" Nigel asked, "who else would be best for a friendly date?"

Chapter Completed

**My last update was July 9, 2007. I'm sorry for such a late update. Today is March 14, 2009. I hope to finish this story by May/June. Please R&R and thank you for your support.**


	16. Chapter 16

Love Condemned

Chapter 16

(9pm at Quaint)

"You have to give him back," Boomer snapped softly so the boy wouldn't wake up, "you get caught ith him and you're out of here."

"You don't understand, this is what I've wanted for years," Mac said desperately, "a boy who I could teach catch, tickle fight on our front lawn…"

"Tickle fight on our…" Boomer said incredulously, "wait, our…" he said stepping back.

Mac looked at his feet. He knew that he was lost if Boomer wouldn't help him. The man had super powers. Worst case scenario, they could run super speed from Quaint. Of course that could only happen if Boomer was willing to use his powers again.

"Mac I, um…" Boomer said, "are you suggesting we be a…family?"

Mac nodded.

Boomer looked at the sleeping boy. Mac had told him the kid was six. He was curled up on Mac's bed and wore a cut off version of Mac's plaid shirt and a faded red kid shorts.

"Where'd you get the shorts?" Boomer asked.

"In the old laundry section," Mac responded, "I got a few things, washed them myself?"

Boomer sighed.

"I can't do this without you," Mac said, "please, don't make me beg."

There was a stirring and both turned to see that the boy was awake. He still hadn't told Mac his name. or why he ran away from who he was with before.

"Boom?" he asked looking at the blonde.

"Me?" Boomer asked, "um hi."

"Master said…master said you have power," the boy said.

"Did he?" Boomer asked carefully, "what else did master say?" he asked but noticed the boy looked scared, "if it's a secret, that's ok."

"You don't like me," he said softly.

Both men were shocked. Neither had realized the boy was listening. He was so quiet and still before.

"Do you think I dislike you?" Boomer asked and the boy nodded, "well I don't, I'm just worried for my friend Mac," he said, "he's breaking rules by keeping you."

"Why?" the boy asked.

Mac walked forward and sat beside the child.

"Because I love you," Mac said, "but you have to tell me more about yourself," he said, "I need to know everything to take care of you."

The boy's eyes filled with tears.

"What if you don't want me?"

"Nothing will do that," Mac said reassuringly.

The boy looked at Boomer.

"Tell us your real name," Boomer said.

"Cody, Cody Keller," Cody said, "I like toys, drawing and colour blue."

Boomer smiled.

"My favourite colour is blue too," Mac revealed.

"Really," Cody asked excited.

"Me three," Boomer added in a whisper.

"Mama said…mama said blue means hope," Cody said, "I saw your blue clothes."

"Is that why you chose my room?" Mac asked and Cody nodded, "imagine, a plumber's uniform…giving me what I always wanted," he said tearfully.

"Me?" Cody asked.

Mac nodded and hugged him.

"Cody, what were you scared of telling us?" Boomer asked.

"I can't," Cody said sounding scared.

"Boomer…" Mac started.

"Cody, I have superpowers," Boomer said, "they can't hurt me, and I'll protect you."

"And Mac?" Cody asked shocking the men.

"Yes," Boomer declared, "I'll protect both of you."

Mac frowned he wasn't sure if he wanted to take the weaker role.

Cody suddenly held Mac's hand.

"Do you promise to like me?" Cody asked in a tiny voice and Mac nodded, "I ran, left Steven."

"Who's Steven?" Boomer asked.

"His pet," Cody said.

"Like a dog?" Mac asked.

"No, a boy, he's 10," Cody said.

Boomer froze. A man who Cody called Master already had a ten year old who's considered a pet. He didn't like it.

"Why is he considered a pet?" Mac asked, "does he like animals more than people?"

"No,: Boomer spoke up, "it's much more sinister."

Realization dawned on Mac's face. "Did he touch you?"

Cody curled up in a ball.

Mac reached for him but Boomer stayed his hand.

"Let him get up on his own," Boomer said gently.

Several minutes later Cody sat up and wiped his eyes. "No, he touched pet."

"Did…did he make you watch?" Boomer asked horrifying Mac.

Cody looked at Mac's face and buried his own.

"Enough," Mac said softly, his eyes brimming with tears, "stop."

Boomer could see this was more for Mac's benefit than Cody's. But he cared about Mac and felt sorry for the boy. For the sake of both their sanity, he'd stop.

"Ok," Boomer agreed.

"I'm sorry," Cody said and hugged Mac, "don't cry Mac."

Mac gasped. He hadn't realized he was actually crying. He chuckled softly and wiped the tears away.

"I'm okay Cody," Mac said smiling, "thanks for the hug."

"I have one last question Cody," Boomer said ignoring Mac's angry face, "where are your parents?"

Mac's face turned stony.

"Dead," Cody said, "uncle sold me," he said hatefully, "miss mummy," he added tearfully.

"Shhh," Mac said gently.

"Sorry, I had to be sure," Boomer apologized.

"It's okay," Cody said, "Boom, can you save Steven?"

Mac and Boomer looked at each other.

"I'd need to know what the master and child look like," Boomer said, "and he's most likely gone since its night now, so it might take…"

Cody let out a tiny cough and yawned. He leaned against Mac and soon fell asleep.

"What are the odds?" Boomer mused and Mac glared at him, "what?" he asked, "I had to make sure he wasn't a runaway and that he didn't need a hospital."

"Oh," Mac realized as he held Cody close, "isn't he beautiful?"

"He's very handsome," Boomer said, "hey, you can use a sick day tomorrow and get more acquainted," he suggested.

Mac laughed. "A sick day?"

"Hey, I got 12 from the boss for you," Boomer reminded him, "and we have to keep up our routine," he pointed out, "we can't change all of a sudden."

"Why not?" Mac countered, "everyone knows we're together and that was sudden," he said, "if I quit my job, it's my business," he insisted.

"Wait," Boomer said, "all of a sudden," he said, "we made a change and no one took great notice."

"I already said that," Mac pointed out.

"I need to find Cody's uncle," Boomer decided.

"What!" Mac shouted, "I'm not letting Cody near that freak!"

"He's most likely the guardian," Boomer said, "if we get him to extend guardianship to us…" he left the sentence hanging.

"He'd be ours," Mac realized, "but wait, Quaint rules don't allow children."

"Then we have to leave Quaint," Boomer told him, "get a new place where Cody is free to move around."

"Do you have any idea what rent will cost?" Mac demanded, "we'd be broke in less than three months, if we're lucky," he added.

"Not if we move in with someone we know," Boomer said, "more precisely you and Cody moving in with someone I can trust to protect you two."

"Hey," Mac snapped, "I can take of us just fine."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Boomer asked as he tried to keep his own temper in check, "my mother's disappointed and my brother's a drug addict."

"I'll super speed you and Cody out of here at 3 a.m.," Boomer said, "that's the time when few things happen and people are getting ready to clear out after a full night," he stated, "security will be lax," he said, "be ready," he said and left before Mac could protest.

But not before kissing Mac full on the lips.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Utonium Residence)

"Dad no!" Buttercup screamed as she was harshly escorted from the house, "you can't keep me from my kids, they're mine not yours!" she shouted.

"And you've endangered them again and again by keeping Junior here," Professor Utonium said formally, "when I explained the situation to child services, they gave me two options," he said, "file a protection order against Junior and wait months for a judge to accept after first understanding the danger of a super baby," he stated, "or file one against you, tell how you endangered your children and if possible get a witness to your carless child rearing."

"Careless!" Buttercup raged, "I swear Professor when this anti-chemical x shot wears off…"

It's not that kind of shot," Professor Utonium cut her off, "I've developed a formula to shut down most of your powers," he revealed, "you're still super strong, still invulnerable to almost everything and your eyes still shoot laser beams," he told her, "all other powers including super speed and flight are gone until I give you the antidote."

"What!" Buttercup shouted, "how dare you…wait, but I'm powerless right now," she said.

"You're sill invulnerable," Professor Utonium responded, "your other available powers will return tomorrow afternoon."

"And I can't fly until you give me the cure?" Buttercup asked as she pressed against the officials who held her back, "is this really how you'd treat your own daughter?"

"My grandchildren are defenseless," Professor Utonium told her, "I won't let anyone cause them harm, even my own daughter."

Buttercup's face became stone.

_How dare he question my love for my kids! They are the air that I breathe. From the moment I had my first child with Mitch I've changed. I've discovered a tender love inside of me that I never even searched for. Then when I lost Mitch and found Butch. New love blossomed. And it manifested in our triplets. I love those boys more than anything. I'll never abandon them. Putting Junior into an institution might make him worse. Away from family and loved ones. No, I did the right thing by not sending him away._ Buttercup's thoughts.

"I've decided to let Butch stay," Professor continued, "he's angry but understands that the kids need at least one parent around," he said, "your daughter is free to see you during set times and has to follow a curfew of 5 o' clock on weekdays and 7 pm on weekends."

"You're going to regret this," Buttercup snarled as officials pushed her into the van.

"I hope that wasn't a threat ma'am," an official finally spoke, "I'd advise you to behave so you won't be denied visits from your daughter."

"My daughter!" Buttercup cried.

"While the boys have been specified as the only ones in danger under your care," the official said, "childcare services has the option of making you unable to see any of your children based on evidence collected and witness statements," he said, "including ours."

Buttercup looked at the man fearfully. She then gave up and went limp. After being placed inside the van, the doors closed.

"Buttercup," Butch said since he was now allowed outside the house, "I won't give up until the courts or your father changes their mind," he told her.

Buttercup only looked out the window and nodded.

"I'll tell the kids something," Butch said, "I love you Buttercup."

"I love you too," Buttercup said, "goodbye."

The van started and drove off.

Butch watched it sadly until it was out of sight. Then he turned on the Professor, who just adjusted his sling and waited.

"Why didn't you talk to me first?" Butch asked, "if I knew I would've sent Junior even without her consent."

"That would've taken weeks," Professor Utonium said, "and look at the damage done already," he said lifting his arm in a sling, "the doctor said it will take a while for me to heal from the bite of a super baby."

"I'm so sorry," Butch said, "but don't think you're off the hook," he added, "you're the one who took my wife away from her family."

"Your wife is my daughter," Professor Utonium said, "no one understands your anger more than I," he said, "but know this, you have no idea how painful this is for me."

Butch watched dumbfounded as Professor Utonium went inside the house. Had the world gone mad or was he just having a really bad night?

* * *

(11pm at Ron's Residence)

Ron walked into his apartment and threw down his jacket. Bonnie followed him and closed the door.

"Leaving just when things are getting good," Ron muttered, "I'm usually there as late as noon."

"So when do you sleep?" Bonnie asked, "I'm certain you have to be there before nightfall," she said, "unless your one of those not very 'hands on' managers."

"Hey," Ron said harshly, "I run my business and you better recognize that I work hard," he spat.

"Anything else you want to share blowhard?" Bonnie responded, "I'm not Kim, I won't take your crap because of your past."

"I don't use that as an excuse for anything," Ron said coldly, "you're free to respond to whatever I say."

Bonnie could see Ron's eyes getting dangerous. Bringing up the past was a really bad idea. Bonnie tried to move on.

"Um, are you dating anyone?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't date," Ron said.

"Oh, do you go out?" Bonnie wondered.

"Yes, last was a redhead," Ron said, "she left for Canada yesterday, looks and brains to match."

"Does she like your job?" Bonnie asked him.

"She's not a girlfriend Bonnie," Ron told her, "she's gone to Canada because she had an outstanding warrant," he revealed, "they've reached a deal of two years probation but she has to do it in Canada."

"What did she do?" Bonnie asked.

"Beat an ex senseless when he tried to climb into bed with her," Ron said scornfully, "I mean, when someone dumps you, get the message."

Bonnie started biting her nails. Somehow they've gone from Ron's job to his friend going to Canada because she gave her touchy feely ex a beat down.

Ron sighed.

"Um, so what's your job?" Ron asked.

"I'm a florist," Bonnie said and Ron started laughing, "what's wrong with my job?" she demanded.

"I…I just can't see you providing such a service," Ron said, "people treat many of them like furniture and I don't see you taking that well."

"I've been doing that for years," Bonnie said coldly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Ron apologized, "so…how's home?" he asked tentatively.

Bonnie couldn't help showing her surprise. Then she quickly pushed it aside. Ron didn't ask that question to be bombarded by her personal thoughts. He just wanted to know how things were back home. She'd avoid doing a _Kim_ (questioning his lifestyle in a way that hurts or infuriates him or worse bursting into tears) just to tell him that.

"The digital age has caught up with us," Bonnie started, "your favourite tacos are now served by a flying robotic waiter," she said, "your family recently celebrated your little sister's birthday," she continued, "she says she makes the same wish every year,"

"I'm never going back Bonnie," Ron spoke, "I've changed, this me, forever."

"I can see that," Bonnie said with a nervous laugh, "I won't tell Kim I saw you and our old jock friend Brick…."

"Brick, high school Brick?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he's a lawyer for Alcove Bank," Bonnie explained, "he changed during our last year at school," she said, "dropped a full football scholarship to go to a one year brain maximizing boot camp."

"Must've been worth it if it helped make him into a lawyer," Ron mused since the Brick he left could've failed high school, "he's looking into the hacking and money 'funny business' that took place right, along with Kim?" he asked.

"And Wade," Bonnie added, "though he's more behind the scenes."

"Shocking," Ron whispered but Bonnie heard it, "he does work with technology best after all," he said out loud.

"Oh, um, yeah," Bonnie agreed, "so…what do you have to eat here?" she asked.

Ron burst out laughing at her awkwardness.

"I'll pick up takeout on my way back," Bonnie muttered.

Ron chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I have leftovers," Ron said, "homemade coleslaw, pork, stewed chicken, brown rice, soup…" he listed.

"You have a maid?" Bonnie asked.

"Only for cleaning," Ron responded, "she's a big fan of my coleslaw with homemade macaroni and cheese."

"What about the chicken?" Bonnie asked with a grin after recovering from shock.

"She's a vegetarian," Ron revealed.

"Then serve me up her favourites along with that chicken," Bonnie said grinning, "and Ron, let's not skimp on dessert."

Ron took one look at her and knew what she meant. He would've never expected Bonnie would be interested in him. And to move so fast.

"And they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Ron stated.

"That's back when only women knew how to cook," Bonnie countered.

Ron smirked and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

(10 pm at a 5 Star Restaurant)

Bubbles ordered more champagne. She knew she could've waited longer to accept Nigel's offer. But he was too sweet to resist. And besides, unlike Blossom, Nigel never made her so nervous that she forgot she had her powers. Both her sisters admitted he'd done this to them at one point or another. She never believed it but understood now. In fact she was downright giddy.

"I love the lighting in this place," Bubbles awed, "makes it so nice and peaceful."

"Tranquility is a nice restaurant," Nigel said, "and it caters to a specific clientele," he added.

"I was surprised I got in since the Sharp Twins practically own it," Bubbles said.

"I would've found an even better place if they said no," Nigel told her.

"But they didn't," Bubbles said happily, "and I feel so giddy from all the champagne," she giggled, "Blossom doesn't know what she's missing," she said, "too focused on that rumoured blue streak, thinks it's Boomer."

"What d you think?" Nigel asked.

"Frankly, I don't care," Bubbles said honestly, "we have more than enough things on our plate," she said, "I have wondered about him, but right now my family is in crisis."

"I agree," Nigel said, "Junior's behaviour is all over Townsville," he said, "with the incident of him biting your father and rumours that he had beaten his brother," he told Bubbles, "I…" he started but his cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Nigel said and took the call to a more secluded area.

"Nigel, thank goodness," Buttercup said, "I thought you might not want me to talk to you."

"All water under the bridge," Nigel said dismissively, "so what's up?"

"My father took my powers," Buttercup revealed, "I'm invulnerable but I can't fly or use super speed," she said, "I'm at a special government facility, they won't tell me anything," she said obviously distressed, "only to be quiet and that legal presentation will be available in the morning."

"I'll find you," Nigel promised, "I'll get you out as soon as I can," he said.

"Thank you," Buttercup said gratefully, "you're a real friend."

"Just sit tight," Nigel said and hung up with a 'good bye.'

_One super powered girl in my grasp at last. Though I may have better pickings with this simple blonde. And cute to boot. _Nigel thought.

Nigel grinned to himself as he walked back to his table.

* * *

(2:50 a.m. at Quaint)

"We'll be leaving soon," Boomer said as Cody chewed on a few fries from his McDonalds Kids Meal, "you'll get the rest when we arrive," he told Cody, "you have to look presentable for where we're going."

"Presen…pre…" Cody tried to pronounce.

"My friend will look after you and Mac," Boomer said, "I'll visit until I can permanently join you," he said.

"Boomer," Mac spoke, "thank you, for everything."

"Cody's guardian was willing to let us officially care for him," Boomer said with a smirk, "just needed altitude and shaky hands," he told Mac, "Cody's with us now," he declared, "and after the paper work's done, he's ours."

Mac leapt forward and hugged Boomer. Then they looked in each other's eyes. Suddenly they started kissing. They didn't stop until Cody spoke.

"It's time," Cody said pointing at a small red alarm clock.

"Oh," they both said and parted immediately.

"Kissey, Kissey," Cody teased and giggled.

Mac smiled while Boomer blushed.

"Are you my daddies," Cody asked.

Boomer was surprised. But Mac walked over and fell on his knees.

"Do…Do you think of me as a dad?" Mac asked.

"Yes," Cody said, "I love you."

Mac cried and crushed Cody against his chest. "Me too."

"Call me Boom," Boomer said, "I can only visit, and it would sound strange calling dad there," he said, "but know this, I think of you as a very good friend, a son even."

"Really?" Cody asked and Boomer nodded, "you're awesome!" he cried and hugged Boomer's leg.

"Okay," Boomer said patting Cody on the head, "I already dropped off some stuff and Mac can buy anything else you need later," he said, "you let Mac hold you," he instructed handing Cody off to Mac, "Mac, did you write the letter and leave it on your bed for security?"

"Yes," Mac responded, "I told them I was done with Quaint and they could have the cash in my account to cover the fact that I didn't do the face to face departure like the rules stipulates," he stated, "plus I said you could have all my important documents until I send for them."

"Good, I'll deal with our boss," Boomer said, "Alverez around the corner always wanted a plumber job," he recalled, "I'll bring him to do your share secretly until he's hired officially."

"You're smart," Cody said suddenly.

Both men turned to Cody. The boy grinned.

"Right, let's go," Boomer said, "now both of you be nice to your host," he instructed, "he may come as a surprise but he'll take care of you, he took care of me in the past," he added.

As soon as they were packed Boomer super sped them out of Quaint. He took a break at a park and let Cody eat some more. Then he took them all the way to their new home. It was a huge mansion and standing in front was their host.

"Welcome to my home," Mojo Jojo said, "I hope you enjoy your time at my residence, which is where you will now live."

Chapter Completed

**Tonight is January 8, 2011. Please read and review. Good news, I've almost finished the next chapter already.**


End file.
